Proposal
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: Short. When Edward sells some of his artwork at an auction he decides to take his girlfriend and their group of friends to Disneyworld. All Human. Rated M.
1. Proposal

Hey guys,

Here's a new story for you guys after I went to DisneyWorld last year. I'm enjoying writing it and hope you like it too. Please leave a review. Loving all the support.

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Proposal**

 **Short. When Edward sells some of his artwork at an auction he decides to take his girlfriend and their group of friends to Disneyworld. All Human. Rated M.**


	2. Best Brother Ever

**Best Brother Ever**

 _Third Person_

He'd finally returned from his first auction. It had been greatly anticipated by him and his family for the last three months and it was finally over. The auction was a surprise. He didn't think it would go very well but got the surprise of his life when an older woman made her bid. After cashing in the cheque, he thanked his agent and climbed into the cab to take him home.

The journey was long as he had been in Seattle but it gave him time to think. With the money he'd got, he wanted to do something special for his girlfriend. Now that he had the money for it, why shouldn't he? They were only eighteen but had been together for three years. It was right between them. Nothing had ever been more right than when they were together.

They'd met only two months before getting together and in the next week they were talking of what they were going to do when married. It was love at first sight.

Their friends were all really close. Each were a vital part to the group and it wouldn't be the same if one left. Jessica Stanley is the chattiest of the group; she brings new topics to discuss. Mike Newton, her boyfriend, he is a fun loving guy that can cheer any of them up. Angela Webber is the most intelligent and responsible of the lot. Ben Cheney, her boyfriend, is easy going and good to be around when feeling down. Rosalie Cullen, the blonde beauty of the group speaks her mind no matter what. Emmett Cullen is the sporty one of the group with his prospectus football career. Alice Cullen, the youngest and smallest, is the hyper fashionista. Jasper Cullen, the oldest, is always calm and relaxed and it rubs off on everyone around him. Isabella Swan, the rock of the group; the glue that holds the group together. Finally, Edward Cullen, the Abercrombie worthy model of the group.

The group was tightly knit with them all having finished their senior year in three weeks' time. They weren't all going to the same Uni so they only had the summer vacation to make the last few memories all together. Nothing had been planned yet because all focus was on end of year exams. All they knew was that their vacation was going to be the most memorable vacation ever.

As the cab pulled up to the end of the long winding driveway, Edward Cullen paid the driver before lifting his suitcase and running up to the door. His mother, Esme Cullen, was waiting by the door for him, excited to hear how the auction went. Placing his suitcase down, he wrapped his arms around her.

She took his case and led him into the living room where the rest of his family were waiting. He hugged each of them before collapsing onto the couch beside his mother. Each of his siblings had been adopted, Jasper and Rose the only ones being related; they were identical twins. His mother had been taken into a foster home when she was 14 and decided that she would care for those like her. By taking in each of the young children, she kept her promise.

"How did it go Son? Did you sell any of your paintings?"

Esme ran her hand through his hair before squeezing him to her side.

"It was good."

The crooked smile that took over his lips was enough to show his family that he enjoyed the experience.

"It was pretty terrifying when I got there. There was just this one room with all the artwork displayed around the walls. Everyone got the chance to walk round to see what they liked the look off. After an hour everyone sat down with their numbers and the auction began. I'd seen some of the other work and it was amazing. I was the youngest there by far and everyone else had experienced auctions many times before."

He ran his hand through his hair, a habit he had picked up when he was a young boy.

"I wasn't surprised when some of the paintings went for thousands of dollars. Not all of it did though. Some were sold for a hundred dollars but I didn't expect much for mine."

His mother rubbed the top of his arm in support.

"My first one up was the smallest of the dark forest. There was only one bid for $100 but I was really shocked. All the artists were sat in a conference room next door watching the proceeds on a TV screen. I was told by some of the artists around me that $100 for the first ever painting was amazing. It had taken them 10 or 20 years to reach the level of sales they were at."

"What about your next one?"

"The next got about eleven bids and reached $195."

"Which was that?"

"The hilltop in Alaska. I didn't think it would sell but I guess I was wrong."

They all smiled to him, each proud of his achievement.

He went onto explain the next five paintings sold, none of the bids exceeding $300. No one was disappointed with the amount he made. It was a good experience for him and he made more than any of them thought he would. He hadn't sold all of his paintings as he had at least fifty up in his room or stored in his studio attic.

"As the auctioneer moved onto the next artists work, an older woman stood and walked to his stand. They whispered for a moment before he waved another man over. The woman walked off with him and the auction continued on. I was called out of the room by Chris and he led me over to the woman who had interrupted. She wanted to bid for one of the paintings I didn't put up for sale. It was the one of Bella standing on the rock starring off to sea. It's definitely one of my favourite paintings I've ever done and didn't particularly want to sell it."

"So did you?"

"After a long, whispered, conversation I agreed to auction it. I can always do another one; one that's better."

"What happened next then?"

His crooked smile twisted further up his right cheek and he lay his arm over the back of the couch behind his mother.

"At the end of the auction, my painting was brought up as a new entry. I was sat back in the conference room and started regretting my decision. Within the first four bids the price had already risen to $2,500. The woman still not having bid. As more and more bids came in, I felt a little better. Three people ended up in some kind of bidding war; the price rising by $500 a bid. I guess I went into shock at some point because the next thing I know gasps are echoing around both rooms and the mallet is being brought done."

Stopping, he pulled six plain white envelopes out of his rucksack. Each had a name on it and he passed them out.

"There's a cheque inside for each of you. The money's for whatever you want. Shopping. University. Football. Housing. Or saving. It's your money."

Everyone exchanged glances before opening their envelopes at the same time. As each read the number on their cheques, their mouths slowly dropped open. None of them could believe the seven digit number on their cheques. He gave them time to digest the numbers before a high pitched pixie scream came from the little form of Alice.

"2 MILLION Dollars! I'm a millionaire. You are the best brother in the world Edward."

She threw herself at him so hard that it knocked all the air out of his lungs. None of the others had come out of their state of shock as of yet. Despite being a wealthy family anyway, never before had any of them seen that many zeros. It was unexpected. Alice climbed off Edward and ran up the stairs. By the time she had come down with her shoes on, a jacket over her shoulders and her purse tucked into her handbag, the rest of the family had finally come out of their revive.

"How much did you make?"

With his crooked smile back in place, he brought his ankle up onto his other knee and leaned back.

"The older woman bought my painting for $25 million."

"SHIT!"

Their mouths all dropped again and the mother of the group pulled him into a proud hug.

"Afterwards, when I was going through each of the transactions, she asked if I would create a series of paintings much like the one she bought. She liked how I made the focus on the girl and how beautiful she was. Explaining to her that it was my girlfriend, she asked for a picture and I showed her one. The disbelief on her face lasted a while before she expressed how beautiful Bella looked. Gushing about how she loved my work and the beauty of Bella, she practically demanded me to do more for her. I told her that I already had a few. We got talking and I found out she's a billionaire. She's looking for fresh new paintings for a gallery she's opening in New York. She said that I had the talent and passion it takes to be an artist. It got to the point when she said that I could be the next Van Gogh or Monet. In the end, she gave me another $25 million before promising more when I'd handed over 3 more paintings. It was definitely one of the best moments of my life."

"Wait a minute… This woman gave you $25 million dollars for a painting of Bella and another $25 million for 3 more paintings of Bella and you're going to get more?"

Chuckling, he nodded to his muscled brother.

"That's it then, Alice is right. Best brother ever."


	3. Future

**Future**

 _Edward's POV_

Everyone had calmed down, Alice having run out after my explanation. Now that I realised just how much I had given her, I think it may have been too much at once. She's never had that much money for anything, let alone shopping.

With exams starting in the next week, I'd pulled out my history books to do some revision and sat at the kitchen island. Mom had started on dinner and I liked giving her some company. Spreading my books out a little, I got started on some much needed revision. After twenty minutes, I put my pen down and folded my hands.

"Mom?"

She stopped what she was doing and leaned her elbows on the other side of the island counter.

"Yes Son."

"I want to buy a house."

The smile on her face fell and she retracted away from me a little bit.

"I'm not moving out or anything. I want to buy, like a holiday home. Somewhere any of us can go during vacation for a getaway."

Her smile returned and she leaned forwards again.

"I don't see why you can't. You have money now and I trust you to be responsible with it. Where were you thinking of buying a house then?"

"Florida, I think."

She hummed, thinking about my decision.

"Sunny. Hot. Completely different to where we've lived."

"It's also for Bella. She's never really been on vacation and always wanted to go to Disneyworld. If I find a big house, I want to take our friends there for our last vacation together."

"I'm so proud of you Son. You've always been so generous."

"Thank Ma."

Coming round to me, she pulled me into a hug. When she pulled away tears were in her eyes. She took a deep breath and shook her hand through my hair.

"Get back to your revision. You've got exams to focus on first."

"Okay."

For the next half an hour, I revised what I could before we all sat down for dinner. Alice had yet to return but no one was too worried. She'd done this before and if she wasn't home this evening; she'd have stayed in a hotel somewhere. With another envelope in hand, I climbed into my Volvo and sped off to my girlfriend's house. I hadn't seen her for four days and I missed her. It was already 9pm and if it had been a Sunday I wouldn't have gone round. A Saturday is a Saturday though. We don't have school tomorrow so Charlie doesn't mind so much.

When I pulled up outside her small, two story house, I noticed her truck missing. My first hope was that it had broken down and that she would be getting a new car. I'd been trying to convince her to get a new one since she first got the monster. I may just buy her a new car now that I have the money.

Knocking on the door, I stood back to wait for it to be answered. It was Charlie who answered the door.

"Hey Edward. Bella's gone to Jess' for the night."

"Oh. I'll probably head round there in a minute. Can I come in though? I want to ask you something."

He blanched and let me step inside. When I'd first started dating Bella when we were 15, there were a lot of curfews in place to stop me from seeing Bella. It was only after Charlie came to the realisation that we were serious did he start to accept me. Now, I'm practically family.

"So what can I do for you Edward?"

We sat down around the small kitchen table I'd often had dinner around with Charlie and Bella.

"Well as you know, I had my first art auction this week. Let's just say I made a lot more money than I ever thought I would. If it wasn't for you Bella wouldn't be the young woman she is today. I want to thank you. I can appreciate that it is difficult for a father to let go of their daughters but I promise that I won't take her away from you."

Taking a deep breath, I leaned forwards and placed the most precious thing in my life on the table. His eyes flicked to the small velvet box on the table.

"It would mean a great lot to me if you gave me permission to marrying your daughter. I know that we are young and I promise you now that she isn't pregnant. I want to marry her because I love her and I know that she is the one for me…"

"Edward…"

"No, wait. I have a whole speech prepared. Just listen. Bella is beautiful and deserves so much from life and I may not be able to give her the world but I'll give her everything that I possibly can. I'll keep her safe and provide a roof over her head and somewhere for her to lay her head when she's tired. I hope that one day, when we finish school we can start a family of our own. I want us to be a proper family though with Bella happy and me happy and our kids happy. For that I want Bella to be my wife. Chief Swan, you have been the best father to your daughter and she will always need you in life but please, give me the blessing of marrying your daughter."

I felt like getting down on my knees and begging to him. I probably will if I have to. Charlie was laughing though. Well, chuckling. He didn't seem angry which was a good start. That didn't mean he would agree to me marrying Bella.

"Edward. I've known for a long time that you and Bella would eventually get married. To be honest, I thought you would have proposed the moment you were both 18. For the last three years I've heard you and Bella talk about what you'd do when you're married. I've spent the three years you've been together coming to terms with my baby girl moving on in the world. You coming to me and asking me for permission shows your respect for Bella and for me. I trust you Edward. I know that Bella's not going to find a better man to care her and help her make her way through the world."

"So I can propose to Bella?"

"Yes."

Letting out a long breath that I didn't know I was holding, I ran my hand through my hair and leaned back in the chair. I was one step closer to proposing to my beautiful girlfriend. I didn't know how I would do it though. It would be special though. I knew that much.

"I have something for you Charlie. A thank you for everything you have done for me and Bella."

I placed the white envelope with his name on it on the table and slid it over to him. Pocketing the velvet box, I watched him open the envelope and pull the cheque out. He processed what it said before looking up, lost for words.

"I can't accept this Edward. This is way too much money. You should save it for University."

"It's fine Charlie. I made a lot more than that. I want you to take this because it will reassure both Bella and I that you are alright. You have something to support you when you do eventually retire."

"How much did you earn?"

"Let's just say I'm a multi-millionaire now. Please don't tell Bella though. I'll tell her eventually but not until after all the exams."

"I won't Edward. Don't worry. If you're going to see her you should get going. It's getting a little late."

He was right. It was already after ten and I'd had a long, stressful week with exams to start on Monday. Standing, Charlie led me to the door and shook my hand when I stepped out.

"Thank you Edward, for everything. And take care of my baby girl."

"I will Charlie. You can be certain of that. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

As I walked towards my car, I felt on top of the world. I'd definitely be proposing to Bella sooner farther than later and hopefully, if I do it right we can be married before going to University.


	4. Because of You

**Because Of You**

Speeding along the quiet, dark roads, I couldn't wait to get to my Bella. She thought I was coming home tomorrow which is probably why she was staying at Jess'. I'd normally leave her be, but I really wanted to hold her in my arms.

Jess only lives a three minute drive from Bella if you drive quickly. So I didn't have to wait long before pulling onto the side of the road and running up to the front door. I knocked quietly as most of the lights where switched off but one glowed from the other side of the door. A silhouette blocked the light from inside and the door swung open.

"Oh, hi Edward. I thought you were getting back into town tomorrow?"

"I came home early."

She was still dressed in some of her more casual shorts and a loose fitting tee with her hair thrown over one side of her face. Leaning against the door frame, I heard someone trying to move silently around upstairs.

"How did the auction go? Sell all your paintings?"

"It went really well. I'll tell everyone about it at school on Monday. We'll need something to at least try and get our minds off the exams."

"Sure. Bella's upstairs getting ready for bed at the moment; she'll be down in a minute."

She led me into her house and into the familiar living room. I hadn't really been to Jess' that often. Normally the whole group hung out at Bella's or mine. It was mainly because our parents didn't mind having so many friends over at once.

I saw textbooks and notepads scattered across the floor for about six different subjects. I knew that Bella liked to be prepared for exams but it looked as if she'd been at it all day. Sitting on the couch, Jess started to put some of the books away in an attempt to tidy up.

"Jess, your mom said she wanted to speak to you for a minute."

The soft, tired voice made my head whip round just in time to see my beautiful girlfriend step into the room. She was wearing one of my nightshirts and a pair of cotton shorts; her hair scraped back into a ponytail. Her eyes fell on me in an instant. I heard a little scream escape her lips before she flung herself into my arms.

Cradling her to me, I cupped her cheek and pecked her lips over and over again. She turned round in my lap so that her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms wound round my neck. We shared kiss after kiss before I held her tightly against my chest, breathing in her scent. Playing with the hair on the base of my neck, she sighed, her warm breath fanning across my skin.

"I didn't think you were coming home till tomorrow."

"I left earlier than I thought I would be able to. I came over as soon as I could. I couldn't wait the night to see you."

"Don't leave me for so long again. I missed you so much."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Next time you can come with me."

She pulled back, her head tilted and her lips pressed to mine. Whenever her lips touch to mine, I'm always overcome with the taste and scent of strawberries. Even though Bella's the only one I've ever kissed, I know that she's an amazing kisser. The soft caress of her lips and the flick of her tongue cause me to become dazed. Her tongue ghosted over my lips and I opened them for her. There were few times when we kissed like this but we needed this connection after being away from each other the last few days. When she needed to breathe she held both my cheeks and leaned her forehead to mine.

"How did the auction go? Did you have fun?"

Running my fingers up and down her spine, she shivered against my chest.

"I actually had quite a lot of fun. It was a really good experience to introduce me into the art world."

"Which of the paintings sold?"

I pecked her lips and leaned back into the couch.

"All of them sold."

She smiled beautifully at me and pecked my lips.

"And I sold 'Forbidden Desire'."

Her smile dropped and she ran a hand through my hair.

"Don't get me wrong, I hated that painting but I thought you loved it. It was one of your favourites."

"I guess I realised that I had the real beauty waiting at home for me."

Smiling widely, I became dazzled by her natural beauty.

"How much did it sell for?"

"25."

"Someone paid 25 dollars for that?!"

"I'm not that bad."

"No. You're brilliant. I just mean that, I don't get why anyone would want to buy a painting of me."

Taking her face in my hands, I frantically pressed my lips to hers. No matter how many times I told her how beautiful she is, she never saw it. The kiss we shared was long and passionate as our tongues danced together. When I pulled away, the sound of our lips parting was the only sound in the room.

"I should go Bella. You look so tired."

"I find it hard to sleep when I know you aren't close by."

"Well, I'll only be at home. Why don't you come over to mine in the morning? We can spend the day at mine tomorrow."

"I can't. My uh… my truck broke down on the way to school yesterday."

"I'm sorry. At least it was only in Forks and not half way to Port Angeles. We'll get you a new car. A better car that is more reliable. I don't want to have to worry about you reaching your destination anymore."

She gave me a sheepish smile.

"I don't have enough money for a new car. You know that."

Pecking her lips, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers a couple of times.

"I've told you before Bella, I'm happy to buy you a new car. When we're married, I'll buy you one anyway. Think of this as a before car and if you decide you don't like it, when we're married you can buy a different car with our money. Everything that I own now will be yours when we get married."

She looked away from me and shifted on my lap. I cupped her cheek and waited until she was looking at me.

"You do still want to get married? We've been talking about this for years Bella."

"That's it though. We've only ever talked about it. It's always, we're going to do this and that when we get married. Nothing is ever definite. I guess I'm starting to doubt how serious we are."

Tears started to drip down her cheeks and it pained me to see her so upset. Holding both her cheeks, I crashed my lips to hers. I held her head close as I moved my lips against hers. Her tears stopped and she clutched at my shirt with clenched fists. We'd never kissed so aggressively or desperately before.

"Don't you dare doubt us."

My words were whispered against her lips before I kissed her again. Separating her lips, I pulled the bottom one into my mouth and gently bit it. A small moan rumbled from her throat as she scraped her top teeth over my top lip. When she needed to breath, I nudged her head upwards with my nose and kissed and nipped at her neck. I stilled with my lips rest against her skin.

"I love you Bella. We will get married one day because I can't live my life without you. You have to remember that we are still young. We haven't even left High School yet. Please give me time Bella. Just a little time and we will get married and start a beautiful family. God Bella. How could you ever doubt us? What we have is special. What we have is so amazing and I will never be more serious about anything. You are everything to me and because of you I have something to base my passion of art on. You are so beautiful that any piece of artwork I do will never capture just how beautiful you truly are. Never doubt me again."

I could feel a tear running down my cheek as I stared into my girl's eyes. Her eyes were watery and she cupped my cheek, wiping my tear away. Leaning forwards, she pressed her lips to mine. This kiss was so much slower and more loving than the last one. It made me feel things that I had never felt before.

When she pulled away, she leaned her forehead to mine, her sweet breath fanning across my face. My lips parted so that I could taste as much of her breath as I could.

"I love you Edward. I love you and I'll wait until you're ready."

"Awwwwwwwe."

We both looked round to see Jess standing in the doorway, her hands clutched together by the side of her face. It wasn't uncommon for someone to walk in on one of our moments. Our friends were used to it and seemed to love how obvious our love was. Bella and my relationship is different to the rest of theirs. Emmett and Rosalie are more physical when expressing their love. Alice and Jasper, more subtle and private. Angela and Ben are similar to them. They don't like to be centre of any kind of attention and will try to shift it off them whenever they can. Mike and Jess love the attention and occasional gossip about themselves.

"You guys are so cute."

She sat down on the other end of the couch and smiled widely at us both. I let out a long breath and pecked Bella's lips.

"I should go."

"Okay."

Bella moved off my lap, her hand at the top of her forehead. I stood in front of her and pulled her into my chest. After saying goodnight to Jess, I walked to the front door with Bella. I pressed my lips to hers and opened the front door.

"Text me when you want me to pick you up."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Pecking her lips once more, I cupped her cheek before stepping away from her.

"I love you."

"I know. Bye."

"Bye beautiful girl."

I walked out of the house and climbed into my car. Giving a final wave, she closed the door and I drove away. Life was only going to get better from now.


	5. Vacation

**Vacation**

Our first exam was over but plenty still to come. We were all sitting together having lunch, trying to get over the fears of failing the exam we'd done. I felt like I was stressing the most as it had been a Math exam. I'm the worst at Math in the group and had spent most days after school in revision classes. My beautiful girl was there for me though and helped when I needed it.

She was sat by my side, my hand in hers between us. None of my family had mentioned my money and I was glad. I didn't want any of them knowing exactly how much I have. It was Jess who first brought up the auction.

"So Edward. How was the auction last week? Good enough to miss the last minute revision sessions?"

All eyes went to me, and Bella gave my hand a loving squeeze.

"It went really well. I got quite a lot of money out of it and it was a great experience. I'd love to say that it was worth missing revision but I think I probably needed some more Math revision. I really don't think I passed that exam."

"How much did you make though?"

My siblings were grinning, no one seeing their grins.

"Enough for a vacation."

Everyone brightened at the mention of vacation. It couldn't come soon enough for us all.

"I was thinking that we need to make this vacation special so why not go to Disneyworld. I have enough money to pay for the whole thing and I want to spend our last vacation where we can do anything we want. Who's up for it?"

"I think it's a great idea."

"It would be a great way to end our High School years."

At least Jess and Angela were on board. This vacation was going to be better than any of the others. I knew my family was coming and with Jess and Angela, Ben and Mike would be too. It was all down to Bella now. If she didn't want to go then I wouldn't. We'd spend the vacation together no matter what.

Looking down at Bella, I pecked her lips before winding my arm around her waist. She smiled up at me.

"Of course I'll come. I did promise Renee I'd visit her at some point though. Maybe I could stop off with her on the way over and I'll meet up with you guys later."

"No. We'll go together and then we'll meet the others wherever we are staying. You'll need someone keeping you sane from Renee and all her 'fun' mother-daughter activities."

She giggled a little and pressed her lips to mine.

"Thank you."

I pecked her lips and leaned down to her ear to whisper quietly.

"I'll get some time with you before everyone else gets involved. We rarely get any time by ourselves anymore."

"I can't wait."

She brought her lips up to mine and wound her fingers into my hair. When I pulled away, everyone else had started talking about the vacation coming up. I glanced at my watch and started to panic.

"Guys we have to get to the sport hall for our next exam. We have five minutes."

Each glanced at their phones or watches before jumping up and starting the quick run to the sport hall.


	6. Happiness

**Happiness**

Everything was going amazing well. I'd sorted everything out. In just a couple of weeks I hoped to be married. It all depended on Bella though. I hoped she would say yes but there's always that bit of doubt left over.

We were sitting on a hot sweaty plane, my arm around her shoulders and her head on my shoulder. The others were staying in Forks for another week before flying out to meet us. I'd bought a beautiful house only five minutes from the main Disneyworld Park. The house it's self was more of a mansion. There was a swimming pool in the backyard with ten sunbeds on one side, facing the sun in the afternoon. The house has eight bedrooms, each with a large en suite bathroom. There's a basement games room with a large flat screen TV, x-box, Wii and PlayStation all connected up. In the same room is a snooker table and darts board. On the ground floor holds a large, open space living room with another flat screen and multiple couches, armchairs and love seats. The kitchen and dining room are just one large open plan. It forms the largest room in the house and the most expensive. The only way up and down the mansion is the grand staircase in the entryway. It was the only house that I could find close enough to the area that would hold all of our friends.

The plane started its descent into the hot, sunny state known as Florida. Bella smiled up at me and pressed her lips to mine. When we touched down and pulled up to the airport, we stood and lifted our bags. I lifted both our suitcases off the luggage belt but let Bella wheel it behind her. We were getting a cab to her Mom's and staying for five days. I'd then arranged for the other's to meet us at my new house the day after we arrived. Everything was set and ready to go.

Having lifted the cases from the back of the cab, I paid the driver and watched him drive off. Spinning on my heel, I scooped Bella into my arms causing her to giggle. The house that stood before us was small, it's walls a dusty yellow colour. It blended into the surroundings as everything was a pale shade of either blue or yellow. With two floors, it's a cosy home for those who live there. The front door swung open and Renee stepped out of the house. She was smiling widely at the two of us as I carried Bella up to the house.

After placing her down, I ran back down the steps and lifted our bags. Once placing them down in the front hall, I took Renee into a welcoming hug.

"It's good to see you again Renee."

"You too Edward. I hope you've been looking after Bella well."

"Of course. Nothing but the best for Bella."

I stepped back and wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. Moving behind her, I pressed my lips to her cheek. As it was already late afternoon, we sat in the living room catching up with each other. Phil, Bella's step-father, came home in time for dinner. Leaving my girl and her mother to talk alone, Phil and I cleared the table and watched the football game. Even though I'm not that into it, I feel it important to do things with my girlfriend's family. Two hands placed to my shoulders before sliding down my chest. Just the touch of my girlfriend and I felt calm and safe.

"I'm heading up to bed."

Twisting round, I pecked her lips. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and placed her lips to my cheek.

"I'll be up in a bit."

Moving round the couch, she pecked Phil's cheek before running up the stairs. I waited for Renee to sit down on the couch with Phil before leaning forwards. It seemed they both knew I wanted to talk to them as Phil switched the TV off and faced me.

"I've spoken to Charlie and he has agreed. I am telling you now that I will be proposing to Bella in a few weeks. It would mean a lot to me and Bella if you both gave your blessing for our engagement and wedding. I love Bella more than anything in the world and I know that I can care and love her better than anyone else. I love her and I will never love anyone as much as I love her."

Renee had tears in her eyes when I finished speaking. Passing her a tissue, Phil wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"We trust you Edward. We know you will take good care of her."

"Welcome to the family Edward."

A large smile spread across my face as Renee pulled me into her arms in a loving hug. I wrapped my arm around her and was reminded of Esme. She pulled back, her eyes still watered. Standing, I moved over to my backpack and pulled a white envelope from it. Renee and Phil both looked a little confused at the envelope.

"You might not know this but as an artist, I've been working towards making a living out of my work. I don't want it to be just a hobby in life; I would like it to be my career. I went to my first auction about two months ago. It was a great experience for me. Now I do need to point out that Bella doesn't know how much I made and I don't want her to know yet. Only my family know exactly how much I've made."

Taking a breath, I realised I had only confused them further.

"My point is, I want you to have this money as a thank you for raising Bella to be who she is today."

Renee took the envelope I held out for them and cautiously opened it, her eyes on me. They both glanced down at the check she had pulled out. Jaws hitting the floor, Phil flicked his eyes between me and the cheque.

"Like I said to Charlie, you can consider me a multi-millionaire and I would really like you both to have this money for whatever you want. I want you to know that no matter what happens, Bella will be financially supported in the future."

"Thank you Edward. This is more than anyone could ever ask for. I only have one thing to ask off you… Please give Bella everything she wants even if she doesn't ask for it. She deserves it."

"Of course Renee. She won't have to lift a finger if she doesn't want to but I know she will want to work hard at everything."

Standing again, I wanted to give them time to digest everything I'd told them.

"I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Edward and thank you."

Phil nodded his head in gratitude before I climbed the stairs. Pushing the door to the guest room open, I saw Bella lying under the comforter with a book in hand. After getting ready for bed in the main bathroom, I rolled into bed with Bella and brought her lips to mine. She didn't fight me but dropped her book onto the floor. I encaged her with my arms, legs and body as I attacked her face with light kisses. Returning my lips to hers, I cupped her cheek and slid my tongue between her lips. When we had to breathe, I collapsed to the bed beside her and she curled into my side.

"Goodnight my beautiful girl."

She hummed and ran her hand over my chest. It wasn't long before she was asleep; me following soon after.


	7. Mansion

**Hey guys,**

 **Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Been really busy this last week.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Mansion**

It felt like the week had gone by in a flash. One minute, we were arriving, the next we were leaving. There were the few moments I got with Renee and Phil to explain what I had planned concerning the proposal. I had to be certain that Bella wouldn't walk in or be in hearing range of our conversation otherwise the whole thing will be ruined.

Bella hadn't stopped smiling all week, but there was no way you couldn't smile when around her mother. Now that we'd finished High School, I'd make sure she could visit more often. Whilst I spent more time getting to know Phil and doing things with him, I got to sit back and paint. The scenery was nothing like I'd seen or painted before and made beautiful colours on the canvas.

We were sitting in the back of a cab now, heading south towards Disneyworld and my house. Only after a week in the area and I was used to the lack of green in the area. Every road we turned onto was surrounded by the flat lands of yellow dust. The sun was blazing even though it was only ten o'clock. With my arm around Bella's waist, we watched out of the windows at the passing landscapes.

As we neared Orlando more and more silver or white buildings became present. Whilst the sun was reaching its peak and only getting hotter, our journey was coming to an end. Signs for the Disney Parks had started popping up and Bella was becoming very excited. She had rarely been on holiday, the last when she was seven years old. It was times like these that made everything worth it.

The cab pulled up outside a large metal gate with a long wall spreading out on either side. I climbed out and stood in front of the security keypad. It was a standard four digit code that I decided would be Bella's birthday. It was easy to remember and as no one in the area knew us, they wouldn't be able to guess it. After typing it in, I jumped back into the cab to find Bella's questioning gaze.

"I'll explain later."

Pecking her lips, I looked back out of the window as the top of the house came into view. The drive was long and ascending a hill. First glimpsing the mansion of a house, I still couldn't believe how grand it was. I'd been once before to complete the transaction with the estate agent. Since being away, someone had been in to stock the cupboards, fridge and freezer of food.

The master bedroom would be ours at the back of the house. As it was shaped like an 'L', it was the furthest room from the front door. Consequently, it is also the closest to the pool. With a balcony hovering out over the long living room below, it is accessible from a sliding glass door from the bedroom. Steps attached lead down in a slight curve to the patio near the pool. Each of the other rooms have a small balcony of their own, extending over the courtyard in the middle of the 'L' shape; none with steps though.

A small gasp came from my girl in my arms as she stared up at the mansion. The cab pulled up on the right of the roundabout at the front of the house. I stepped out of the cab again and held Bella's hand as she too climbed out. The cab driver was lifting our bags from the car. Looking up, the house had one large window to the left of the door and two to the right. The door was huge with two sides to it. After paying the driver, I noticed a smaller part of the drive coming off the roundabout and going round the left side of the house. Turning back round, I stood behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Let's go inside Bella."

The large mansion towered over us as it stood two stories high and very wide. Pushing the key into the lock, I opened the door and lifted our bags as Bella stepped inside the door. When I placed our bags down, she took my hand in hers. She led me to the grand staircase and sat me on the bottom step with her next to me.

"Tell me, how much did you really make at the art auction?"

She'd removed her hands from mine and clasped them together on her lap. I lay one hand over hers, waiting for her to look at me.

"I haven't lied to you Bella."

"I'm not saying you have but you haven't been entirely honest either."

Combing her hair over her shoulder, she closed her eyes at my touch.

"Do you remember when I said that I sold Forbidden Desires for 25? You came to the conclusion that I meant 25 dollars. I would never have sold it if that was the going price. It actually sold for $25 million."

Her mouth dropped and she froze.

"I was offered another $25 million for more of the same kind. This money is for us Bella. When we get married we can start a life together. I'll be able to provide for us and our children. It's all I've ever wanted to do."

I let her sit, taking everything in. Eventually when she did move, she stood and walked out the front door. I really wanted to follow her to make sure she wouldn't wander off. She wouldn't do that though; she'd probably clear her head and stay nearby. Having deposited our bags in the master bedroom, I sat back on the stairs. In just a few moments I'd go and find Bella. She needed time alone though.

After staring at my watch for five minutes, I sighed before opening the front door. Bella was only sitting on the front step. Kneeling down in front of her, I took one of her hands in mine, cradling it to my cheek. She twitched her fingers over my skin and smiled up at me.

"I get it. I see why you didn't tell me but it would have been nice to know."

"Next time I'll tell you Bella. Will you come inside now?"

"Is there anything else you need to tell me first?"

She had a soft look in her earthy eyes and she looked straight into my emerald green ones. Why had I told her that I couldn't keep secrets from her when she looked into my eyes?

"I bought the house."

It didn't go down as badly as I thought. She nodded at what I said before standing up. Holding her hand out to me, I took it and she pulled me up.

"Are you going to show me round then?"


	8. Bikini

**Bikini**

I'd spent an hour taking Bella round the house and explaining what I liked about it. It was a little overwhelming for her but she took it well. When she saw our room and the pool, she even seemed glad and excited. I left her to explore some more as I started on the late lunch we'd be having. The rest of the day we went for a swim in the crystal clear waters. Whilst the water wasn't warm, it was a refreshing contrast to the humid air. It relaxed and refreshed me from the day of travelling and Bella's reaction. My restraint was tested in that moment though.

Bella had changed in our room, into a teal blue bikini that was small. It flounced her assets as she descended the steps from our bedroom. With her bum only just being covered, her long legs looked even longer. Her breasts showed a lot of skin as the bikini cupped just the ends of her body a thin piece of string joining the two cups on her front. She'd left her hair hanging around her face, silky and smooth. Everything about her was stunning and seductive, from the bikini, to her clear-of-makeup face to the way she walked. There were moments when she'd become shy from attention; this was not one of those moments.

She daintily sat on the edge of the pool, her hands resting against the ground behind her. It made her rosy breasts stand out and grab my focus, holding it there. The water submerging up to the middle of her calves caused my attention to be diverted onto her thighs before returning to her plump breasts. My mind was spinning as I couldn't figure out what to focus on anymore. Everything about her was too much but not enough at the same time. I wanted to see more of her skin. From the last five days, she'd managed to catch a slight tan but it wasn't that noticeable. Not in this moment at least. Her creamy, white skin only added to the beauty I was staring at.

Already being in the water submerged up to my hips, I became frozen to the spot. Gaining some strength I wadded over to her as steadily as possible. It would be too embarrassing if I tripped over in front of her. It would also ruin the seductive atmosphere she'd created and would become annoyed. Nearing her, I became scared to touch her in case I couldn't hold back. When I was stood right in front of her, she opened her legs a little highlighting the tiny piece of material that I wanted to be in so much. All the strength I had left was holding me back.

As she was sitting higher than me, my eye level was just the image of her perfectly rounded breasts. Slowly, she raised her hand to cup my cheek and guide my face closer to her skin. I could see her chest rising and falling as her breathing was heavy. It only made everything worse for me. It invited me in further. Just as my face was about to touch the skin between her breasts, I closed my eyes. My lips brushed her skin, my nose inhaling every detail of her. Her hand quickly moved from my cheek to the back of my head as she held my close to her. If it was an attempt to stop me from pulling away, I was too far gone to stop myself.

Brushing my lips over her soft skin again, I exhaled, causing her to shiver. My hand, having been under the water, grabbed her waist to hold her still. She shivered again; right down her spine. Pressing my lips more firmly to the smooth skin between her breasts, I felt her breath fan over the top of my head. Her head then dropped backwards as I meticulously placed open mouthed kisses around the edge of the bikini cup on her right breast. Never before had either of us been this forward or open to physical contact. It felt good though. Really good. If my member wasn't standing to attention right now, I'd definitely be worried something was wrong with it.

Her one hand in my hair, the other gripped my broad shoulder as she lifted herself up. I took a shaky step back to allow her to lower herself into the water, her legs wrapped around my hips. At first I was disappointed at the loss of her breasts, but when she rubbed right up against my stiff length, I moaned out embarrassingly loudly. My moan was lost in the air though as her just as powerful moan escaped her lips. Her head was lying flat on the concrete of the edge of the pool, her body at a diagonal. I held her hips and continued to rock my hips upwards to create what friction I could. Not daring to open my eyes, I sought out her chest with my lips. Both her hands delved into my hair, guiding my head around her chest to where she wanted me most.

As I started to quiver, I thrust my hips harder and harder, her body moving constantly in my hands. She squeezed me tighter with her legs, giving me no chance to be anywhere but her centre. I felt very much in control of the situation but succumbed to any of the slightest movements Bella made. My need to please her overruled the need to please myself. In truth, I loved every one of her actions. They encouraged me to continue on. With every sound she made, I memorised exactly what I had done so that I could repeat my motions another time for her.

Gripping her waist between my fingers tighter, my tongue began to run up and down from her throat to her displayed breasts. With a final thrust, I shattered and felt warmth surround us just below the water's surface. Bella had stopped her controlling movements and lay limp in my hold. My forehead rested to her chest with her hands resting in my hair, gently twitching. We stayed like that for a while before I placed her feet down and supported her until she was standing. Both a little dazed still, she tiredly pushed her way through the water and climbed the steps at the shallower waters. Even after what had happened, I was still threatened by my member. If I thought Bella had looked sexily seductive beforehand, I didn't know what to call this. The once small bikini bottom was clinging to her petit bum. It had ridden up a little between her cheeks because of our activity. I so wanted to fuck her for real now. Water glistened from her skin, enhancing her beauty more. It drew me into the area between her thighs. The thicker, creamy substance that I had made her release had slowly begun to drip down her thighs. I watched her make her way up the steps, her hips swaying side to side with every step. How I wanted to follow her. How I wanted to grab her and bury myself deep inside her. I had to calm down. I wouldn't be doing anything more until we were married. I had promised.


	9. Temptress

**Temptress**

If I thought the swimming pool incident was bad, I hadn't seen anything yet. As I served up our spaghetti dinner onto the candle set table, I made certain that everything was perfect. I'd closed the curtains and turned the lights down low. It was a romantic atmosphere. The plates were the finest quality I could find with gold ivy around the edge. A clear, glass vase stood in the middle of the table with three red roses in it. Whilst the table was very long, sitting up to 15 people at a squeeze, I only used the very middle of the table, a white table cloth over it.

At the sound of footsteps, I spun on my heel and straightened my suit out. It was a more casual suit. A white tee, a black slim jacket, black jeans, it was all I needed for this moment. The girl who entered the open planned kitchen/dining room was indescribable. Her hair was darker; curled and volumed. A touch of make-up splashed over her face: eyeliner, mascara, blusher and lipstick. Bright red plump lips that drew me in. They turned up in a tight lined smile as her eyes ran along my body. Her body though; my god her body made me stiff.

I'd said to her to dress nicely as dinner would be a formal affair. I didn't expect this though. She was wearing a deep red revealing dress. It did nothing to hide her bulbous breasts that I'd seen from the pool. Even less of her skin was hidden; her cleavage on show. The red fabric began at her shoulders in two thin strips. It became slightly wider as they fell over her breasts. There was nothing joining the two pieces of material whilst they continued down her body. After passing her belly button, the material joined together just before the top of her pelvic bone. I assumed the material that hung over her shoulders expanded as her sides were bare but each of the strips joined together at the base of her hips. The dress then split at the top of her left thigh, keeping her leg free from material. On the other side of her body, the material continued down her leg to her ankle. Normally, she'd wear simple pumps but tonight; tonight she was wearing six inch heels. There was some kind of stiff laced intertwined string enclosing her feet. It took a lot to stop myself from running her to the bedroom.

Placing her hand on her hip, she blushed rosy red and it spread down her chest. I cleared my throat and stepped towards her. Laying my hand over hers, I pushed the hair off her shoulder. She let out a wispy breath before I pressed my lips to hers. Her free hand came up to cup my cheek and I held the back of her head. We stood together, our lips moving in unison. Trying to step towards me, I had to hold her still or I'd cave. This was not the time for anything more. That time would come soon enough.

I moved my lips from hers and moved away a little. She pouted for a moment before smiling again. Taking her hand, I led her over to the table and pulled her chair out. After waiting for her to sit down, I made a quick walk around the table and sat down.

"You are stunning tonight Bella. I've never seen you so… so… sexy."

A triumphant smile took over her lips as she plumped her hair out. I was at a loss for words. Something that is unusual for me. I'm a young man of 'wisdom words' as everyone else puts it.

"I'll definitely wear this dress again for you Edward."

For me. She had admitted to wearing it for me. I could feel myself becoming achingly harder. If I didn't move the conversation on, I wouldn't be able to walk later.

"So the others are arriving tomorrow after lunch. I thought that we could let them settle in for a while. Possibly go for a swim. Then, in the evening head into Disneyworld just for a look around. I've already got the tickets, they just need to be signed and we're good to go."

Her eyes lit up as I talked of Disney and our reason for being here. She took a sip of the lemonade I'd put out for the both of us before we tucked into our meal.

"How are we going to get around the area? If you hadn't noticed, no one walks around here. It's all driving."

"I've rented a mini bus for us to use. Normally, I'd get a car, but with ten of us, there wouldn't be enough space. I have bought a car though. If we go out in two groups then we'll be fine."

Nodding her head, she leaned back in her chair, having finished her food. I was on the last few bites of my food when I felt her foot begin to run up and down my calf. Chocking and spluttering, I had to take a drink as she smirked on at me.

"Something stuck in your throat?"

As she spoke, she leaned forward drawing my eyes to her breasts. All of a sudden I was no longer hungry. My appetite gone, I placed my napkin on the table and stood. She watched me walk around the table and switch on the in wall sound system. A slow song came on. Holding my hand out to my girl, she took it and I pulled her up.

"Dance with me Bella."

She smiled widely, a devious look in her eyes.

"I'd love to."

Leading her into the middle of the floor, she stepped into my chest. I tried to keep some space between our bodies so that she wouldn't feel my still prominent problem. For the first three songs she allowed the space but then she grew closer and closer. Pressing her body up against mine, I drew in a breath, waiting for what she'd do next. My hands held her waist as her hung around the back of my neck, playing with the hair on the base of my neck.

She tilted my head down and, thanks to the six inch heels, she easily pressed her lips to mine. We stopped swaying with the music but our lips began to move in time with it. My mind became hazy and I started to struggle to breath. Sensing my weak state, Bella moved her lips along my jaw before kissing and sucking my soft spot in the corner of my jaw. With her lips attached to my neck, she slowly walked backwards.

Hitting a bare bit of the table, she pulled herself up and dragged me between her legs. She lay back on the table. Bringing my head down to her breasts, she forced me to give her chest all my attention. And I did. Kissing from the last bit of skin showing up to the piece of skin between her plump breasts, I loved the feel of her soft skin against my lips. I held her arms away from her body as I took the side of her left breast into my mouth. The loud moan that came from her lips told me she liked this move. My hand came up to her other breast and cupped it softly. She moaned even louder, her legs throwing around my hips and her heels digging into my thighs. Transferring my lips to her right breast, I began to rock my hips into hers. Her hands forced my face between her breasts again as her chest rose and fell heavily. A long breath puffed from her lips as I felt her heat strengthen and her body stilled. Placing my hands flat on the table on either side of her waist, I pushed into her centre once more before I was surrounded by warmth.

I stayed still, my breath continuously fanning across her chest before finally pulling away. Not being able to look at her without starting all over again, I trudged my way out of the room and up the grand staircase. Blindly wandering round the hall upstairs, I fell into our bedroom. Stripping down, I grabbed some pyjama pants and went for a colder shower. The shower helped me focus and clear my head. When I walked back into the bedroom, I saw Bella had wet hair. She must have had a shower in one of the other rooms. The comforter wasn't pulled over her so I could see the grey cotton shorts she was wearing and a white tank top. It was a thin tank top as I could see the red lacy bra underneath.

Crawling over to her, I hovered my hand up her legs as she turned on her side. I grabbed her bum and gave it a gentle squeeze. This was something I usually did when we slept in the same bed together but it seemed to mean something different now. Lowering my lips to hers, I lay her flat on her back, my knees on either side of her waist. Her fingernails began to scrap along my pecks causing a pleasurable shiver to run down my spine.

As my fingers wrapped into the bed sheets on either side of her head, I managed to kiss her more passionately and forcefully. After a while, we were both running out of breath so I kissed along her jaw and delved into her neck. She took this moment to catch her breath, nuzzling the side of my head.

"Take me Edward. Fuck me."

I stopped kissing her and pulled away. She looked eager, excited.

"Not tonight Bella."

"Why?"

A saddening frown displayed on her face and she cupped my cheek.

"I'm not ready for it. I can't."

"You're not ready? You aren't Fucking ready? What about what happened in the pool? What about what happened downstairs? Dry humping is basically the same thing. Is that all you're saying we can do? Rub up against each other? You have to be Fucking kidding me."

She tried to push me off her but didn't have the strength. She resorted to fisting her hands and hitting my chest.

"Bella please calm down. I love you and I want to be with you but I don't feel ready for that mentally yet. The pool earlier, I don't know what that was. I'm an eighteen year old guy though Bella. You know what you did. Wearing that skimpy bikini was too sexy for me. I lost it and you wanted that. You did the same thing with dinner. That dress. That Fucking dress Bella. Everything you have done today has been so seductive. If you don't want to do anymore humping then we won't but that means no more revealing clothes. I'm not doing anything more at the moment."

Climbing off her, I collapsed to the bed and moved away. She turned away from me and pulled the comforter over her. I left her be as she fell asleep quickly. Lying still, I combed one hand through my hair. Everything seemed to have gone wrong. We'd had two huge arguments today. Whilst we've argued before, it has never been about anything as important as the two today.


	10. Make Up

**Make Up**

After getting to sleep early in the morning, it wasn't a surprise when I woke at ten. I was alone. The bed felt too big not having Bella beside me. I then remembered what we'd talked about last night. I hoped she had thought over everything I'd said. It was the truth though. I wasn't ready for that step in our relationship. I was waiting for our wedding night and hoped Bella would too.

Rolling from bed, I noticed the curtains open. Bella must have opened them. As I slid the door open, I stepped onto the balcony. There was the gentle sound of rippling water and the wind blowing the leaves on the trees, other than that, silence. Looking down, I saw the sexy, seductive goddess from yesterday. Bella lay on a floating sunbed in the middle of the swimming pool, the sun hitting her straight on. She wasn't wearing the same bikini but this one was even smaller on her. It was a better colour too. Black floral material cupped her breasts with a bit of string running around her back and another around her neck to hold it in place. A matching piece of material tucked into all her creases and folds in the area I wanted to be in most yesterday. Similarly to her breasts, a piece of string ran around the base of her hips. What made her look so much more seductive was that each bit of material was lacy. I could see even more of her silky white skin surrounding her breasts. Just the little bit of skin around her nipples were completely covered. She looked relaxed, calm, with her eyes closed.

Stumbling back into our room, I shook my head. Was this Bella's way of telling me that she didn't care what I wanted? Or is she responding to when I told her that if she didn't want to hump then she shouldn't wear revealing clothes. Maybe she's decided that she did want to keep humping. I definitely did. Now that I'd had that form of pleasure from Bella, I wanted it again and again and again.

We only had about two hours before the others arrived and I wanted to use this time alone. First I had to get changed. Grabbing my swim trunks, I ran into the bathroom. After changing into my trunks, I glanced in the mirror and did a double take. There were red lipstick marks all over my face. I touched each and reminisced over what happened last night at dinner. Opening Bella's washbag in hopes of finding a wipe, the breath left me at what I saw.

I'd seen things like that before on a pharmacy shelf but never in someone's personal bag. Why would Bella think that she would need these? Even if I did what she'd wanted, she wouldn't need any of these. I wasn't going to ruin her life before it even began. I'd definitely have to talk to her about it later. Now all I wanted to do was get a piece of the temptress that I saw. Moving the small box to the side, I found a packet of make-up wipes. Thankfully it didn't take long to get all of the lipstick off.

Sliding the balcony door open, I stepped out quietly. Bella was still floating in the pool only this time she had floated up against the closest wall. Her arms were laying by her side and her left leg out flat, her right foot resting by her other knee. Silently, I made my way down the stairs and moved over to her. My shadow cast across her body causing her to smirk. Her eyes flickered open and she sighed when her eyes raked over my body.

"Climb on."

The innuendo didn't go amiss. She closed her legs with them both flat and folded her hands behind her head. Never before did she look so innocent but sexy. Kneeling down, I carefully manoeuvred onto the floaty sunbed so that my arms were holding me up. My hands rested under her armpits, and my knees encaging around her hips. She twisted her head round and pecked my wrist. I pushed my foot off against the edge of the pool gently and we floated towards the middle of the water.

I ran my eyes down her body again. From this angle she looked so much more tempting. Her body was on display for me and me only. I had the power and control in this situation.

"I thought about what you said."

"And?"

Sliding her hands over my cheek, she started to pull my head down to her lips only to dip my head to her breasts. I pressed my lips to her valley and she hummed quietly.

"I love you Edward and I do want to have sex with you. I appreciate that you want a little more time, so I'm okay with that. It doesn't mean we can't do other things though. If a bit of humping is all I can get at the moment then I'll take it. Like you said, you're just eighteen; you have a whole load of testosterone especially being such a fucking hot and sexy babe. I have a whole bunch of hormones welled up inside me. I need some way to let them out. I'm sorry for how I reacted last night. I was just upset. Can you forgive me?"

Kissing up her chest, I pecked her lips three times before pulling away.

"Of course I forgive you Bella. And I'm sorry for being so selfish. I'm just not ready."

I moved back down her body and engulfed her plump right breast with my lips. She moaned, her eyes rolling backwards. Scraping my teeth over her partially covered breast, she began to quiver beneath me and thrust her hips upwards.

"Fuck"

"I know Bella. You are so beautiful I want to Fucking swear all the time."

As she thrust her hips, not once did she make contact with my body as I was too high up. All she was doing was making a commotion in the water. Carefully balancing myself out, I started to stroke her other breast. She Fucking loved this. With my mouth playing with her body and my hand caressing her, she had forgotten her filter. Only once before had she been so carefree with swearing and that was because she was drunk.

"Fuck babe. I love your mouth. The way you talk to, so soft and silky. It makes my panties Fucking wet. The way you kiss me, Fuck you kiss me so well. And the way you smile at me. Shit, god Fucking Shit. Your crooked smile makes me want to do things I will only ever do for you. Any time you want me to Fucking suck your cock, just give me that crooked smile of yours."

Letting go of her breast, I dragged my tongue along her skin and to her ear. After nibbling on her earlobe, I flicked my tongue out.

"You want to suck my cock?"

"Fuck yes. I can imagine just how big you are."

"How big do you think I am?"

Pressing my length into her stomach, she groaned loudly.

"Fuck, so big. Are you sure you aren't ready to ram it deep inside me?"

"If you're lucky, maybe I will ram it into your mouth later on."

"Fuck, you can't say things like that to me."

I pushed myself against her stomach harder and encased her earlobe between my teeth.

"If you aren't going to do the Fuck about it, then you shouldn't say anything."

She started to rock her hips upwards so I pulled all of my weight off her so that I didn't touch her at all. Her eyes fluttered open as she moaned and groaned loudly.

"Who said I wasn't going to do anything about? I thought you were all up for a little dry humping."

Her chest heaved and her hands gripped at my biceps.

"It won't work with you there. The angles all wrong."

"Sideways? Or what? There's not much we can do floating around out here."

She ran her hands up and down my arms as she thought. Coming to a decision, she grinned up at me.

"I want to be on top."

I pressed my lips to hers and slowly lowered my body to hers. As the floating sunbed wobbled, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and quickly flipped us over. We nearly toppled over but I balanced ourselves out and we waited till we stopped wobbling. Bella sat up straight with her knees by my hips and her hands on my chest. I lay my hands on her thighs, my thumbs running in circles. Running her hands up and down my chest, she started rolling her hips on mine. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and arched her back. My grip on her thighs tightened as she looked so seductive sitting above me. Feeling how hard I was beneath her, she started lifting her hips off me and sitting back down. She moved slowly, so slowly that it crossed the line of sexy. My eyes became clouded and I could feel myself losing it. Somehow Bella knew this too as she scraped her nails over my pecks and ground her centre over me.

"Let go babe."

She gave my tense abs a scrape of her nails and I fell over the edge. Her hips kept grinding as she tried to find her release. Moving my hand higher up her thigh, I started to stroke her pubis, going lower until I reached her covered clit. I held my middle finger still as she ground herself onto it. The rest of my fingers prodded at her through the slim bikini. With the added pressure of my fingers, it didn't take long for her to release. She collapsed onto my chest causing the water to ripple around us.

"Thank you babe."

"I should be thanking you Bella. You are so patient with me."

Cuddling into my chest, she started running her pointer finger around my nipple. The sun was starting to reach its peak and I realised that I hadn't put any sunblock on. Not wanting be extremely burnt for the next few weeks, I wrapped one arm around Bella's waist and started to paddle over to the edge. Holding onto the side of the pool, Bella carefully climbed out and waited for me. As I felt very hot, I pushed away from the side and rolled into the water. Under the water I swam to the shallower end. Where the wall was supposed to be, there were steps instead. The entire width of the pool held a few steps leading out of the pool. Climbing them, I saw Bella had walked round to the end of pool. She placed her hands on her hips and put her weight on one foot.

"Why did you do that?"

"I was hot. It helped cool me down."

Walking up to my dripping body, she placed her hand on my chest. Her eyes looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"You're always hot babe."

She pivoted on her heel and marched away, wiggling her bum behind her. I followed like the lost puppy I was.


	11. Hey Guys This is important

**Hey Guys,**

I don't know whether I have the right to say anything as this does not effect me directly but I felt the need to.

This last weekend has been so tragic. First with the killing of one of my favourite YouTubers, Christina Grimmie and then with the massacre in the Pulse gay bar. My heart goes out to all affected in both instances, especially those who were in the vicinity of the events.

From what I've heard on the news, there have been many **hero's.**

Marcus Grimmie put his own life at risk by tackling the man, after he'd shot several times at the beautiful young woman, **Christina Grimmie**. He saved many lives that were at risk around them out of the love for his sister. I don't think that anyone will ever understand the love between the brother and sister no matter how hard people try. We can only be there to offer condolences and support in a time need. Player 2 lives on in our hearts.

And then there is the hero's in the Pulse club that did what they could to save the lives of people around them whilst putting themselves at risk. Ex-militant bouncer, Imran Yousuf, saved dozens of people by opening the back door and letting them out. He waited until he could no longer get anyone else out. Whilst he could not save everyone, his actions were heroic. If any good can come from this event, I hope that it raises awareness for the **LGBTQ+** community and I hope that action will be taken to prevent this from happening again.

I cannot wrap my head around either events. The world can be a crazy place but to kill people in cold blood just doesn't make sense to me. I've thought carefully about what I want to say and prepared a few words that I believe need to be heard.

 **It is not what we should have done; it is what we will do next. How many more must lose their lives before the world can come to peace with one another? Everyone is created equal. Their decisions in life do not make them inferior to those around them. Nothing will make them inferior as they fight against this. Lives are meant to be lived, not cut down.**

 **We look to the nation to stand together against this. But we look to the world for support in fighting this cause. There are some things that we cannot do alone. As a nation we stand strong, as a planet we prosper.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


	12. Arrival

**Arrival**

After getting dressed in the bathroom, I walked into our bedroom to find Bella. She was sitting in the middle of our bed, rubbing after sun on her browning body. Having put on some jeans, she was sitting with a bra on and trying to reach round to her back. I crawled over to her and pressed my lips to the back of her neck. She relaxed and hummed gently.

"You want me to help Bella?"

"Thanks."

I took the bottle from the bed and squirted some into my hand. Rubbing them together, I started to massage her shoulders and running my hands down her back. She dropped her head forwards, moaning.

"You are amazing at everything babe."

Leaning forward, I whispered in her ear.

"Based on what evidence?"

She moaned again as my thumbs rubbed gentle fingers in her back dimples.

"The evidence that you make me feel amazing."

Twisting her head, I pecked her lips twice before moving away from her. I threw her the top she'd left on the edge of the bed and walked to the door.

"The others will be here in twenty minutes. Emmett texted."

"Okay."

I went into each of the rooms that the others would be staying in and placed an envelope for each on the pillows. Turning the air conditioning up throughout the house, I found Bella downstairs in the kitchen. She had started on the lunch as we'd eat not long after the others had arrived. The table hadn't been cleared from the night before, so I quickly cleared everything away. Bella and I exchanged glances every time I moved towards her with something from the table.

Just as I put the last candle away the doorbell rang. I pecked Bella's lips before going to the door. Opening it up, I saw our group of friends all looking flustered. I stepped back as they all piled inside, their mouths agape at what they were seeing. After closing the door, they all looked at me expectantly.

"So this is where we are staying for the next month. There's plenty of room for all of us and it's close to anything we may want or need. I'll show you guys to your rooms and then you can explore a bit. Bella's making some lunch. We'll decide what we want to do afterwards but we're going out for dinner at this little Mexican place five minutes away."

None of them could say anything so I clapped my hands together and started up the stairs. At the top of the stairs I rounded the banister. I was going to take Emmett and Rosalie to their room first as they may take the longest. Going along the hall to the room furthest from Bella's and mine, (in the '_' part of the house) the others all followed, looking out of the windows as we went. All they could see was the drive out front and wall surrounding the property; the area beyond blocked from sight.

"So this is Rose and Emmett. Enjoy."

I smirked at them as they entered the room before closing the door. Leading the others back down the hall a little way, we heard an excited scream come from Rose.

"That's a spare room. I think it's best to keep away from them."

Pointing over my shoulder, they all understood what I meant. Opening the next door, Jess and Mike went in. With the last room in this section of the house, I let Alice and Jasper in. As soon as I closed the door Alice's long resounding scream echoed through the house. The door swung open again and two little arms were thrown around my neck.

"There's a pool."

Jumping around, she slammed the door closed. It wouldn't be long before she was down at the poolside. I wandered how easy it would be to get her away from it. Angela and Ben looked a little taken aback but I continued on through the house. Returning past the stairs and I started down the 'l' of the side of the house with just Angela and Ben.

"Bella and I thought you guys would like a bit more quiet at night so put you down this end of the house. Our room's at the end of the hall so we put you in the middle. Here you go."

I let Angela open the door and backed off as they went inside. Running down the stairs, I scooped Bella into my arms when I saw her. She had made a good start on the lunch but I would make sure she wasn't doing much cooking this vacation. I grabbed some cutlery and began setting the table as Alice ran into the room in a soft green bikini. She looked nothing like Bella did.

"Hey Bella."

"The doors there."

She continued running and disappeared outside. Bella and I glanced up at each other and smirked. We both knew that Alice would spend most time when at the house by the pool. After finishing setting the table, I helped Bella piece together the rest of lunch before putting it to the side as we waited for the others. Taking her waist in my hands from behind, I pressed my lips to her neck and pulled her into my chest.

"Why don't you go put a bikini on and join Alice? We'll eat lunch outside if the others want to go swimming. You alright with staying by the pool this afternoon."

"Is this just a way for you to stare at my body?"

"If you want to think of it that way, then why not? You are Fucking beautiful."

She stepped out of my arms and turned round looking up at me.

"Well I know that Rose and Alice will want to stay here but I'll see what Angela wants to do. I might see if she wants to go for a drive around the area."

"Okay. Just so you know I'm going to put some time aside for a little hump in our room later before we go to dinner. Maybe tonight we'll have some more time together."

Placing a finger on her bottom lip, she looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"Maybe I'll take you into my mouth. Shhhh."

Purposely, she opened her mouth as she shushed me. She was teasing me.

"I'll just have to give you a tapping then."

Tapping the end of my nose with my finger, I could see the lust become present in her eyes. I started to make my way out of the room only to turn back around when I got to the door.

"You'll just have to wait till later."

Ten minutes later all of the girls were in bikinis lounging by the pool as us guys were acting as their servants. The girls loved bossing us around but it was what they deserved. I fed Bella her lunch as did the other guys whilst the girls acted as if we weren't there. I then massaged sunscreen into Bella's back before sitting and giving her a foot massage. When I finished, I kissed the inside of her ankle before making my way up her leg. Getting to the middle of her thigh, I jumped up to her lips. She let me kiss her for a bit and then pushed me away from her. After eating our lunch, all us guys jumped into the pool. We messed about for a while before drying off and going down to the games room.


	13. Bedroom Fun

**Bedroom Fun**

As we had an hour before we had to leave for dinner, I ran back outside to see the girls had all moved onto floating loungers in the pool. Alice opened her eyes first as my shadow cast across her.

"We have an hour till we need to leave for dinner. Just thought I should let you know."

"Thanks Edward."

She started to paddle over to the edge and the others followed. I held my hand out for each of them like the gentleman I've been raised to be. Bella was the last out and the other's had all run into the house. Her bikini wasn't as revealing as the other two she had worn for me and it had controlled me earlier. Nevertheless, she still looked fucking sexy. It was another black piece that hugged her body but covered more of her skin. Dipping my head, I pecked the top of each of her breasts before lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist, her centre over my partially hard length. It wouldn't be long before I was achingly hard.

Carrying her up our stairs, I slid the door open effortlessly and closed it over behind us. I placed her on the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor between her legs. She held both my cheeks, pulling my lips to hers. With my hands on her hips, I slowly slid my fingers up her back. I reached the string on her bikini. Pulling at it a little, I tested her reaction. I really wanted to see what was being cupped by the bikini. I really wanted to see her bulbous, perky breasts free from any material. When she kissed me deeper, I pulled the string free. It loosened the whole piece and I brought my hands round to cup the material still covering her breasts. Letting go of her lips, I leaned my forehead to hers. She comfortingly combed her fingers through my tousled hair. Bit by bit, I removed the material from her body until I dropped it to the side. Laying my hands under her breasts, her breathing started to become laboured.

"Look at me babe. I know you want to. You're going to Fucking love it."

Pulling away from her, my eyes drifted down her body to some of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. Two perky mounds protruded from her otherwise flat body. The skin was an ever so slightly paler colour with soft pink peaks at the end. Without even having to touch her mounds, I could tell they were going to be silky soft to touch. They were a bulbous shape and size but modestly so. She definitely wasn't big in size but there was no way you could describe them as small. Even after seeing what I saw yesterday I still couldn't get over her perfect body.

"You okay babe?"

"They're perfect."

"You gonna touch them? Why not give them a welcoming kiss?"

I gently blew over each peck. She shivered in my hands and I brought my lips close to her perking nipple. My top lip touched her skin first, just the swell of her breast. Placing my bottom lip down, she moaned loudly and brought her hand up to the back of my neck. I sucked gently. Her breathe shortened even more and she began to pull at the hair on the back of my neck. Moving my lips across to her other breast, I lightly cupped the breast I left.

Pushing her backwards, I started to move my lips roughly against her nipple. She pulled at my hair harder, moaning my name. Gripping both her thighs, I moved her up the bed and wrapped her legs around my hips. I began grinding against her. Continuously pushing against her centre, I sucked on her breasts. She couldn't seem to focus as her breath came in and out every time I pushed my covered length to her bikini covered centre. Biting down on each nipple, she shuddered underneath me. With a couple more pushes, I ended up collapsing next to her.

I kept one hand over her left breast and kneaded at it. She twisted her arm so that her fingers ran over my bare chest. Rolling over, she nestled between my legs. With my arms by my side, she kissed her way down my chest slowly. I listened to her lips pressing to my skin, the pads of her fingers carefully being placed to the sides of my body. I'd changed into a pair of jeans earlier on and could feel another hard on forming. Dropping my head to the bed, she popped the buttons on my jeans open. Gentle touches resulted in my jeans around my knees. Just my boxers separated myself from Bella. She returned her lips to body. Kissing along my pelvis, she ran her fingers around the edge of my boxers.

She took her time to remove my boxers, not looking at me. When she had finally freed me, she crawled up my legs. I watched her hover over me. Her eyes flickering open, she started down at me. Opening and closing her mouth a couple of times, I lay as still as I could. She hunched her shoulders, bowing her head low.

"So big."

Lowering her head further, she blew out a breath over me.

"Fuck yes."

Surrounding me with her lips, I groaned loudly and relaxed into the bed. She bobbed her head up and down and up and down. Her fingers then came up and she started playing with my balls. I groaned again. Pulling me in deeper, I hit the back of her throat. Fisting my hands at my sides, I slowly rocked my hips. She dropped my balls and took a hold of my hands. Hastily, she threw my hands into her hair before grasping my balls tightly. I tangled my fingers into her hair and started to control her movements. She moaned against me, sending sparks through my body.

"That's it Bella. Squeeze my balls."

She didn't just squeeze my balls; she tickled, twisted and pulled them. I shook before squirting deep in her throat. Taking her time, she swallowed all of my cum. Lifting off me, she left me hanging limp and placed her lips to my chest. Her breathing was heavy as she recollected herself. I lay beneath her, not being able to move. What she had just done was the most amazing thing ever. I'd never felt that way before. The three times we'd humped against each other seemed like nothing in comparison to this. You hear about blowjobs and what they're like but I never expected this.

"I have never tasted anything so fucking amazing."

As she spoke, her lips moved against my abs. It must have been a while before either of us made to move. We were both suddenly aware that we had taken another step in our relationship. Instead of being embarrassed as I expected, Bella seemed more confident. She sat up straight; her legs were still nestled between my thighs. Running her hands up her body, she played with her breasts for a few minutes. With me watching, one of hands slid back down her body and delved into her what was left of her bikini. She threw her head back and pushed her thighs open wide. I watched on in disbelief. The rise and fall of her body as she rocked against her hand made my eyes cloud with lust.

Sitting up, I slid my hand around his hip and joined her hand in the unknown of her bikini. Her folds were wet. So very wet and slippery. It was only now, with my fingers exploring inside the material, that I realised she was pumping herself with three fingers, her clit exposed. I placed my lips to her lonely breast as pointer and middle finger gently scratched against her clit. She dropped the hand that was playing with her own breast and started to pump my, once again hard cock. With only my hand free between us, I pressed the heel of my hand against her now free breast and palmed it roughly. Both my hands and mouth worked furiously on her body, trying to give her the release she had given me. It seemed like she was holding back as she tensed every muscle she could.

"Touch yourself Edward. Play with your balls. I want to cum at the same time as you."

Reluctantly letting her nipple free off my mouth, I whispered, my voice husky.

"This is for you Bella. For you to feel good."

"I do. I feel so fucking good… ahhhh. But I want to cum with you. I want my fucking release and then I want to lick your cum off your chest."

She clenched her muscles around her fingers and squeezed my cock. I dropped my hand from her breast and did as she wanted. Playing with my own balls felt a little weird at first but I got into it. Really into it. Soon enough I was at my release. Bella finally let go and held my cock up so that my cum spilled out onto my chest. Pushing me backwards, her tongue lapped up all of my cum as she hummed against my body. When she finished, she rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I lay there for a while, calming down.


	14. Fertility

**Fertility**

We'd a great night out with our friends and an even better time back in bed. Bella knew exactly what she was doing by wearing a short, revealing dress and high heels. I would have enjoyed waking up and staying in bed with Bella for a while the next morning, but we'd all decided that we'd get up and head into the Magic Kingdom Disney Park.

The others had all shrieked when they'd opened the envelopes of money I'd left for them. Angela and Ben tried to give it back to me but I insisted they keep it. I didn't want any of them to be wandering around, and suddenly realise that they had to watch how much they're spending. We'd all been working part time jobs the last two years to save up for college. But now that I had the money, I wanted my friends to have a little fun and not worry about anything. They were all really grateful. And Bella gave me a little love in return.

We stuck together at first, everyone was a little giddy. After lunch the girls went off onto some of the calmer rides whilst the guys went onto Space Mountain. With groups of us going off at different times in the day, I didn't see Bella much. Meeting up with everyone in the evening, we had dinner in the park. The food was delicious and the atmosphere was like nothing I'd ever experienced.

The next four days repeated in a similar way but we went to some of the other Parks. Each night we ate out, occasionally watching a fireworks display. In those moments I could hold Bella in my arms. Having to get up early every morning left little time and energy for anything in bed. In the four days, Bella had given me a blowjob once and before I could pleasure her, she had settled down to sleep. Everyone was feeling the effects of little bedroom time and it was noticeable in some of us. Emmett and Rose had taken to feeling each other up subtly, but of course not subtly enough.

Exhausted already from the early mornings and late evenings, it was unanimous in agreeing to stay at the house for the day. Nobody left their room until eleven and that wasn't even the girls. I became a voluntary slave again as I served Bella breakfast in bed. She rewarded me by wearing a beautiful blue bikini. Following behind her as she made her way to the poolside, she lay back on one of the sunbeds. I pulled up a stool beside her and rubbed sunscreen over her body. Lingering my hands on her thighs, she looked up at me through her eyelashes.

Once the others had all joined it was about time for lunch. I had ordered some pizzas not long ago and they arrived just as Bella complained of being hungry. Sitting on the stool beside her again, I held the slice of piece as she took her time biting pieces off. The other girls raised their eyebrows at their boyfriends. Each huffed and copied what I was doing. Despite the hungry complaints, Bella didn't eat much. She let me eat some more before lying her lounger all the way down and laying on her front. With the sun beating down on her back, I straddled over her legs. Rubbing sunscreen into her back, the rest of the guys made a quick escape inside.

"Babe? Will you pass me another towel?"

"Course baby."

She took the soft towel from my hands and scrunched it up under her head. I could see how tired she was and that was one of the reasons I was acting as her slave. With her eyes closed, she held a small smile on her lips because of my hands massaging into her back.

"I need to talk to you later Edward. It's important."

"Later Bella. Go to sleep."

It was only a couple of minutes later that she was sleeping. I slowed the movements of my hands before stopping altogether. Climbing off her legs, the girls smiled and waved to me as I went up to the balcony. I was going to use the time for some painting. A new composition was in my head and I wanted to get it started to get as many details in as possible. It would be part of the 'Desires' collection that I was working on. Each painting in the collection was of Bella and I had seen her beauty in many more ways recently. Being on the balcony meant I could keep an eye on Bella as well. If she woke up and needed anything I'd go to her straight away.

The other girls had moved into the warm waters of the pool. Angela and Alice doing some swimming, Jess and Rose decided to stay on the steps and take in the sun from there. Time seemed to move by quickly as I got a good proportion of my painting started in light pencil outlines. Looking down from my canvas, I saw Bella had started to move a little. She slowly sat up and glanced round, dazed by her surroundings. I stood up and leaned over the balcony. This gained her attention as she started to make her way over to me. The others turned to watch her and Alice asked her something. After responding to her she started up the steps to me.

"Hey babe."

"How you feeling Bella?"

"More awake."

Holding my arms out, she stepped into my chest and I closed my arms around her. I pecked the top of her head and combed through her hair.

"I need to talk to you before someone else tells you."

"What is it baby?"

She didn't answer but took my hand and pulled me into our bedroom. Pushing me down on the end of the bed, she disappeared into the bathroom. When she returned, she had one of my baggy t-shirts on. She placed the little box I'd seen days before into my hands before stepping away from me.

"I know that you've seen them."

"Do you think you're going to need them?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked at the floor trying to hide her eyes from me.

"I don't know."

I stared at the box in my hands and shook slightly.

"Have you been with someone else? Did you get fed up of waiting?"

"No. No. I haven't and never will be with anyone else Edward. Just listen. Please. This is hard to say."

Letting a deep breath out, I calmed down, my worst fears being killed. I looked up to see Bella running her hand through her hair; a nervous act she had got from me.

"Okay. Just listen and when I finish you can speak.

'When you feel a hand rest upon your Mum,  
And you hear the sound of a low deep hum,  
I hope you know, and to yourself think gladly,  
This touch and voice is of my Daddy.

It's still early days but you've got my heart,  
And I know that this is just the start,  
Because from now on and forevermore,  
I will love you, cherish you, and always adore.

Every day my love for you grows,  
And I hope to you this already shows,  
I will do everything I can to make you see,  
That you will always mean the world to me.

And from today until the day you're born,  
I swear to keep the oath I've sworn,  
You and Mum will always be cared for,  
Protection is the oath I swore.

Not just to protect, but to always love,  
Because you were a gift from above,  
I never thought I would feel this way,  
But now I can't wait until next May.

For when the day that you arrive,  
I would have never before felt so alive,  
You'll bring a tear straight to my eye,  
And you'll look at me and you'll know why.

Because you will be the greatest gift,  
And my heart and soul you will uplift,  
That feeling there will be hard to beat,  
From that moment on my life's complete.

But for now you sleep inside your Mummy,  
Keep warm and snug inside her tummy,  
And I'll look forward to the day you're here,  
To take my heart when you appear.

So when you feel that hand on Mum,  
And hear the sound of my low deep hum,  
I know you'll know and for that I'm glad,  
That here with Mum is your very proud Dad.'

What I'm trying to say is that I want more than anything to be pregnant with your baby. The idea that I would be carrying a life that we created together, that you put inside of me, is amazing. You know how much I want children but the longer we leave it the less chance there will be of me becoming pregnant."

She took a deep breath and sat down beside me. Her hand took hold of the side of mine which was still grasping the box.

"Do you remember me going to the hospital three weeks ago?"

I nodded slowly, confused as to where she was going.

"It was supposed to be a basic check-up but they ended up running some tests. I'm perfectly healthy. There are some women out there that can become infertile at a young age. Nothing is specific but it is certain that by my twentieth birthday I will no longer be fertile."

"Baby…"

"No, I haven't finished. Any day between now and my twentieth birthday I could become infertile. There will be periods of time in which I will be more fertile. I want our own child so much and you know that. We've talked about having children and I know we agreed that we wouldn't have any until we'd finished Uni but that will be too late. I'm not going to force you into anything Edward because we need to trust each other and feel safe with each other. I don't want to pressure you but I will be more fertile next Wednesday and for the next two weeks after that. Just think about it for me. I love you."

Before I could say or do anything she'd pecked my cheek and left the room, going back down to the pool. It hurt. Bella and I had talked about children quite often as our relationship grew. I knew exactly how much she wanted to have children of our own. As a woman, she had the right to have the chance of having a child. For some reason, Bella had a limited time to have a child; our child. After marrying Bella, my next dream would be for us to have a child. I wanted her to be round with our life inside her. Aren't we too young for that though? Neither of us had started University yet. Neither of us had any qualifications for a proper job, although money wasn't a problem. I knew one thing. I wouldn't be rushing into anything. I would think it over for the next week and decide then.

For now, I'd enjoy the vacation. I had plenty to worry about without having to think about a baby.


	15. Kitchen Talk

**Kitchen Talk**

Time was moving on. We still had another three weeks here but the time was passing quickly. I had been a nervous wreck all day and tried to hide from Bella so that she didn't question me. All my plans were falling into place. Everything was perfect but it didn't stop the nerves.

Everyone had got up early to go into the Animal Kingdom Park. Ben, Rose, Bella and I decided to come home after lunch as the others stayed on. It was a hot day, hotter than others. The four of us chose to stay inside the games room with the air conditioning turned right up. So far we'd played video games and a game of pool. As the temperature was getting hotter, we wanted to sit down and just watch a movie. I was the only one willing to leave the cool sanctuary of the basement for the over-heated kitchen. As I poured four glasses of ice cold lemonade, Bella leaned against the door frame.

"Hey baby."

She gave me a small smile and pushed away from the door. Washing some delicious red grapes, I poured them into a large bowl. Bella took my hand in hers.

"Why wouldn't you have sex with me last night?"

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair.

"You know why Bella."

"But you know what I want."

I stood in front of her and lifted her up so that she was sat on the counter top. She tucked her hair behind her ears before clasping her hands together.

"You may not remember but when we first met you thought I wanted to be your friend so we could have sex. I guess I was too friendly at first. I really wanted to be your friend and when I got to know you, I wanted to become your boyfriend."

She blushed and crossed her ankles over.

"When I first asked you out you turned me down. After a while you explained 'confronted me'. You said that you didn't want to be my friend anymore because you weren't going to do what I wanted. I was so confused at what you were talking about."

"I felt so stupid when you realised what I was talking about."

"You tried to walk away from me, telling me to forget about it. I grabbed your wrists and held you in front of me. That day I made you a promise."

Her eyebrows pulled together as she stared at her hands. Waiting for her to see if she could remember, I took a swig of some lemonade. Remembrance didn't take over her face at any point so I went on to explain.

"I promised not only you but me, that we wouldn't have sex until our wedding night. We agreed that we'd be pure for our wedding. I love you Bella and I do want to be with you but I am not going to start our marriage of with a broken promise."

"I don't care about that Edward. It was a promise made years ago and I know that you aren't in this relationship for sex. We established that when you turned me down last night. Do you know how embarrassed I was? It was humiliating for me."

She looked really upset and angry at me. I had turned her down last night but I thought I did it nicely. We still humped a couple of times.

Standing between her legs, I took her hands in mine. I pressed my lips to her forehead whilst she breathed out.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. You know I would never hurt you on purpose."

"I know. It did hurt my feeling a bit though."

I hooked my finger under her chin and tilted her head up. Slowly, I lowered my lips to hers, giving her the chance to stop me. She didn't. I pecked her lips a couple of times and rubbed circles on her cheek.

"Let's go back downstairs. It's really hot up here."

"Okay."

Pecking her lips once more, I watched her leave the room before lifting the tray of drinks. For the rest of the afternoon, we lazed around watching movies. The others didn't return until late in the evening after dinner. As the basement was the coolest room in the house, we all chose our own spots and nestled down for the night.


	16. Truth Or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

 _Bella's_ _POV_

The day was a lot cooler than yesterday. I fell asleep on the couch only to wake up in bed with Edward. Placing my lips to his chest over and over again, he finally stirred. I trialled my lips down to his pelvis and pulled him from his boxers. After swallowing his delicious cum, I curled into his chest and ran my finger in a circle over his abs.

"What a way to wake up in the morning? Thank you baby."

"I'm not going to see you all day. I wanted to do something for you because I'll miss you."

"Hey. You're going to have a great day with the girls. And I'll see you after dinner tonight. We're going to watch the fireworks later."

Sitting up, I pressed my lips to his.

"I'll still miss you."

"And I'll miss you too Bella."

I rolled from bed and ran into the bathroom. Only slipping into a bikini, I pulled one of Edward's shirts on over the top. All the guys were going to a baseball game for the day whilst the girls were going to stay by the pool and just hang out. Once the guys had all left, we lay back outside and took in the sunrays. A gentle breeze kept us cool enough without taking the warmth of the sun away. Each of us held a glass of pink lemonade in our hands, refreshing us when we took a sip. No one spoke for a while until Rose did.

"So Bella. I may have overheard your conversation with Edward yesterday. Have you two, still, really not done anything? I mean, we all thought that you'd have at least done something by now."

"Wait. What was this conversation about?"

Lifting my sunglasses off my eyes, I looked down the line of girls who each had their eyebrows raised at me. Lying back down again, I sighed loudly.

"Edward has been refusing to have sex with me. I wanted to know why."

"Good for you Bella."

"Guys hate talking about sex, or lack of sex in your case, but you do need to take control in some cases. Sometimes you have to remind your man who wears the pants in the relationship."

"What did he say?"

Taking a sip of my lemonade, I needed to get this of my chest and my girls were the best people to do it with.

"He said that he made me a promise when we first got together that we wouldn't have sex until married. I completely forgot about that."

"So, when are you guys getting married?"

As I sighed again, I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses.

"I wish we were. He wants more time before we make that commitment. We are young. I understand why he wants to wait a little longer. I just wish sex didn't have to wait along with it."

"So you haven't done anything? Like at all. Cause you guys are really innocent."

"More so than Angela here."

I stared at each of them with wide eyes.

"We aren't that innocent."

"What do you guys do?"

"Well, Edward's against bare contact but we do hump with a minimum one piece of clothing between us. I've also given him a couple blowjobs."

"Bella, nooo…"

"What?"

"You have to make him want you."

"Rose is right. If a guy is getting enough of what he wants then he won't want more. By giving him a blowjob he'll be satisfied enough to not want more. Have you even tried to get him to have sex?"

"Of course I have. The first night we were here, before you guys arrived, we'd humped in the pool and then on the dinner table. We nearly had sex that night but he stopped. I've done everything I can. He is adamant about not having sex until after we're married. He doesn't want our marriage to start with a broken promise."

"I must say, he is so sweet. I can see where he's coming from about that promise. Your future together wouldn't look so good if he didn't keep his first promise."

"I'll take what I can get for now. Things will change eventually though."

"I'm sure they will Bella."

Alice and Rose stood and climbed into the pool. Watching them wade out to the other end, they started whispering quietly. Relaxing back into the lounger, I fixed my sunglasses over my eyes. We stayed there for a while longer before Rose sat on the edge of my lounger, dry from her swim. She twisted the end of my hair between her fingers.

"Will you play Truth or Dare with us Bella?"

"You know I hate that game Rosie."

"Please Bella. I promise you'll enjoy it. Come on, it's vacation."

Not responding, I pulled my hair away from her fingers.

"You can sit and watch for a bit first. It won't be the same without you."

"I'll watch but I'm not joining in."

"Thank you Bella. You know I love."

"Love you too Rose."

She pecked my cheek and jumped up.

"We're going into the living room Bella. Come on."

Taking in the last few bits of sun I could, I slipped Edward's shirt back over my head and followed the others inside. After refilling my lemonade glass along with the other four, I curled up on the couch whilst the others sat in a circle on the floor. The game started and it was really funny. I enjoyed watching the humiliation of the others but more importantly, I loved not being humiliated myself. It was a little boring just watching and not participating. That was until Rose included me.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?"

Rolling my eyes, I stood up before plopping down next to Rose.

"I'll go for a dare."

Her eyes lit up as she clapped her hands together.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Alice like you would kiss Edward. And it has to be for at least a minute."

"Why am I being dragged into this? This is Bella's dare."

"Come on Alice. It's not the worst dare that could involve you."

I crawled across the circle and sat criss-cross applesauce in front of Alice. She rolled her eyes but nodded her head. Cupping her cheek, I brought her head closer to mine.

"We all know how you kiss Edward… If you don't do it properly then you'll have to do it again."

With my lips hovering by Alice's, I responded to Rose.

"Fine."

At first I pecked Alice's lips a couple of times. Even though she didn't move her lips with mine, I pressed my lips more firmly to hers. Both of my hands tangled into her hair as her lips started to move with mine. The kiss was very different to kissing Edward. Alice's lips were smaller and held less control over mine. It didn't stop me from completing the dare though. I was not going to fail the dare because having to kiss Alice once was bad enough. She's like a sister to me.

After what felt like an age, I pulled away only for Alice to flop to the floor. Her eyes were wide and glossy as she stared into space. Looking round at the others, they were each staring at me like I had two heads. No one moved for a while; not until my phone rang. Answering, I held it to my ear.

"Do I need to look for a new girlfriend?"

"No. Why?"

"I don't know; maybe because I received a video of you kissing my sister. How long have you been interested in girls Bella?"

"It was a dare okay. If you want to blame anyone blame your older sister."

"I kind of guessed. It was Rose who sent me the video."

There was a short silence that fell over us but it was alright, the fact that I knew he was there comforted me.

"I miss you."

"I'd love it if you were here Bella. I think you'd like it."

"If I got to be with you then I certainly would. What are you doing now?"

"Standing around talking to my beautiful girlfriend."

"What about the game?"

"It's alright. I'm not that interested in it so I've been doing some sketching. What have you been doing all day?"

"We stayed by the pool this morning and then the others were playing truth or dare. I was dragged into it ten minutes ago."

"I need to go now Bella. I'll see you later. I love you."

Before I could return the love he hung up on me. A little disheartened, I threw my phone onto the couch. Without realising it, a tear dropped down my cheek. Rose wrapped her arm around my shoulder as I wiped the tear away.

"You okay Bella?"

"Why does it feel like Edward's hiding something from me?"

"I'm sure he's not. He was supposed to spend the day with the guys. Why don't you go lie down for a bit? I'll bring you some lunch."

"Thanks Rosie."

Wrapping her in a hug, I slowly traipsed up the stairs before crawling into bed.


	17. Dress Up

**Dress Up**

I slept for a couple of hours after I'd eaten my lunch. When I woke up the girls bombarded me with make-up and hair products. Rose and Angela worked on my hair, brushing it out, pulling it in all different directions. They sprayed so many different things into my hair that I was surprised it didn't catch fire or fall off. At the same time, Alice and Jess poked and prodded me with different colours and textures. There was no reason for all of this effort as we were just going out to dinner.

"You do know that we're just going out for dinner."

"We can still look good Bella. Sometimes you just have to put that little bit more effort into your appearance."

"Not this much though."

Rose eyed me in the mirror that I was sat in front of. I gave her a sarcastic smile and looked down only for Alice to pull my head back up.

"Don't move Bella. We're nearly done."

Sitting still for another five minutes, Rose took over and finished my hair and make-up. She claimed that it had to be absolutely perfect. The others had moved onto doing their own hair. When she finished, Rose placed her hands on my shoulders and gave me a reassuring smile.

"You're gonna look amazing Bella."

She moved away from me to start getting ready herself. I studied myself in the mirror and was surprised by what I saw. My hair was smooth and hung straight down my back. The red streaks in it were highlighted by some hair moose whilst it made the rest of my hair darker. Having worked on getting a decent tan the last few weeks I'd only resulted in becoming a shade darker. My skin was still a pale white. The contrast of my hair and skin seemed to enhance what beauty I had.

Rose and Angela had taken the front bits of hair on either side of my central parting and twisted them round with little white flowers intricately intertwined. Joining together, the two sections twirled around and around as it fell down my back. The loose hair started to curl into ringlets over my shoulders. Where my hair combined at the back of my head, a blue diamond hair comb had been neatly placed.

The others didn't take nearly as long getting themselves ready as they did me. We'd been getting ready in one of the spare rooms and I hadn't yet picked out what I was going to wear. It seemed my decision had been taken away from me as I was pushed into the bathroom once the others were completely ready to go. Hanging up was a short sleeved white skater dress. Around the waistline was a simple shiny thin black belt. On the toilet seat was a skimpy white bra with a matching thong. Pulling the clothes on, I stepped into my dress instead of bringing it over my head so that my hair wasn't messed up. It took a couple of attempts to get the zip done up at the back but I managed. Smoothing my hands down the skirt, I smiled at myself in the mirror. I looked like I was getting married. The white dress. The beautiful hairstyle. The flowers. The new blue hair comb. This would definitely be the way I'd wish to look for my wedding. If only that were today.

"Bella, we need to be going."

"I'm coming."

One last glance in the mirror and I pivoted on my heel. Opening the door, each of the others were standing in a line with their eyes on me. Each was wearing a blue dress. Angela's was the lightest shade. A sky blue of sorts. It was long wrap dress that went down to her ankles. I could see why she had picked this dress as it displayed her assets amazingly. Alice was next. She had a true blue cocktail dress. Never before had I seen a dress that suited Alice's figure better. Then came Jess. Her dress was Persian blue. It was a knee length flared dress that fit her body perfectly. Finally, Rose was in a beautiful midnight blue chiffon floor dress. The tight fit showed of her narrow waist and curved hips.

"Why are you all wearing blue?"

They exchanged glances before Rose stood up straighter.

"Just a coincidence I suppose. Never mind that. You look stunning Bella."

Tears clouded her eyes and she had to fan her eyes to stop them spilling over.

"Don't cry Rosie. It's just me."

She chuckled as I took her into my arms.

"It's okay. Everyone's got waterproof mascara on."

I stepped back and realised that I was missing a few things. Looking to Alice, I pointed to my feet and she grinned. If one thing got Alice excited it was shoes. She clapped her hands together before grabbing one of mine and pulling me over to the bed. Carefully kneeling in front of me, she lifted a delicate box from underneath the bed. Taking the lid off, she revealed a pair of luxury white high tops. They had hidden wedges within them but I expected something of the sort. Other than the white, there was a shiny gold zip on the side running alongside the laces as and added feature. With gold lace loops and a gold plaque around the top where the ankle would be, the rest of the shoe was completely white. Each plaque held something intricately carved into them. I couldn't read what they said as Alice moved the shoes quickly. She undid the laces and slid them onto my feet. Normally I hated any shoe that made my height change. It always made me uncomfortable but these did no such thing. I felt confident, comfy and somewhat sexy.

"These are perfect Alice. Thank you."

She pulled me to my feet and into her arms.

"You are fucking beautiful Bella. And a great kisser if I do say so myself. If you weren't dating my brother and I swung the other way I'd definitely date you."

I chuckled and pulled away from her. Rose held a leather jacket up behind me so I slipped my arms into it. Now I was ready for a girl's night out.


	18. Surprise

**Surprise**

With my phone pocketed, we all piled into the car Edward had bought as the guys took the mini bus. Rose drove us down to the Disney Park before we all linked arms whilst we walked through the entrance. We were having dinner at Tony's Town Square Restaurant and then meeting up with the boys. I could never have expected what was to come.

We'd finished our food and were just letting our food go down before we went in search of the boys. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Whipping it out, I read the text from Edward.

I love you Bella and I've been thinking…

Responding, I asked 'what about?'. There was no reply from him. Feeling a little deflated, I slipped my phone back into my pocket and looked up at the others. They were each jittery and jumpy as their eyes flicked around the room. Only Rose seemed calm whilst she stared at her phone. It was then that the lights in the restaurant turned off, leaving just the candles on each table flickering. Silence fell over the place before voices rang out. Singing.

It was the opening of 'The Circle Of Life' from The Lion King; the bit where it's, sort of, African tribal sounds. There must have been several different people as the voices came from different directions. When the first words were sang a strong candle flickered in front of a girl's face who looked about my age. She sang a couple of lines before more voices joined in and more faces were light up. None of them were looking in a particular direction. Until the chorus at least. They turned in groups to look at our table; to look at me. More and more candles came to light as people began dancing between the tables. I sat with my eyes wide open and my mouth hanging open slightly.

When the song came to an end, everyone applauded before they moved. This time each performer walked past our table and proceeded outside. Jess grabbed my arm only to pull me outside. There were girls dressed in princess' gowns and guys dressed in prince's suits. The entire place had been darkened with the lights dimmed. Music began playing through the speakers and those dressed up started to sing again. They were singing 'I See The Light' from the Tangled movie. One young guy came up to me, bowed and handed me a blue rose. Being led along the path, I was handed more and more beautiful blue roses.

I was led around the round-about at the top of Main Street USA before the song, sadly, came to an end. Standing at the top of Main Street USA, I looked over my shoulder but all my friends were gone. When I looked straight down the street my mouth dropped open. All the evening show-time lights had been switched on like usual but there were people dressed up and dancing all the way down. 'Be Our Guest' was being sung with the music playing in the background. I couldn't understand what was going on. Why were all these people dancing? And why was I at the centre of it?

A handsome young Prince came up to me and held his hand out. I took it as he started leading me along. It felt like I was in the middle of a parade but it was directed at me. Gripping the flowers, I became very aware of the bystanders all watching and some filming what was happening. Submerged into a group of dancers, I was twirled round a couple of times until the song started to slow. It transformed straight into 'A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes'. It was one of my favourite Disney songs and made tears spring to my eyes. The Prince that had danced with me kissed the back of my hand before disappearing.

I assumed I was supposed to continue moving forwards as a crowd had formed behind me, blocked off by a rope. The dancers were slower as I walked on, waltzing around in circles. Stopping beside them, they started to dance around me until I was in the middle. A hand placed to the small of my back and I whipped my head round. Jasper had come up beside me. He was wearing a navy blue suit, white dress shirt with his hair combed back into slick waves. He placed his hand on my waist and started to dance with me. One tear spilt over and dropped down my cheek as I held myself close to him.

"What's going on Jasper?"

"I can't tell you that Bells."

He held me close to him as he slowly turned me around and around in time with the music. When the final notes of the sung hung in the air, he stepped back and looped his arm with mine. Turning me round, I looked up to see the castle lit up in blue and pink lights. He led me down the Main Street as people sang and danced around us. Crowds of all visitors in the park had gathered, paths having been cleared between them. I was pulled around the back of one of the flowerbeds on the right of the main road. There was a little stage with a ballerina on pointe. She had the traditional tutu on as she turned round and round whilst her partner held her hands delicately above her head. The music playing wasn't from a Disney movie as such but classical piano with a Disney style. It was amazing.

Watching them for a few moments, I was then led further round the small garden. The music changed as we walked around; 'We Belong Together' from Toy Story 3 was on. As it's more upbeat, I could clear the tears from my eyes. I'd become so emotional, as I couldn't begin to imagine what was going on. If this was Edward's doing I'd… I'd… God I don't know what I'd do. My thoughts were moving a mile a minute.

As the upbeat dancing came to an end, Jasper continued to lead me on, this time back into the main square. There seemed to be hundreds of people now. Those dressed up from the groups earlier were all dancing around each other now. It was one gigantic, well organised flash mob and I was at the centre of it. Before leaving me, Jasper half pushed me, half pulled me over to the main stage. He left me at the bottom of the staircase, consequently disappearing into the crowd. The Disney Park song playing morphed into my favourite Disney movie song. 'Some Day My Prince Will Come'.


	19. The Proposal

**Proposal**

Ascending the steps, I tried not to look out at the thousands of eyes that would be on me. Constantly tightening my fingers around the flowers in my hands, everyone became silent when I got to the middle of the stage. Things like this never happened to me. I had never witnessed, let alone been the focus of a flash mob before. I had never expressed a desire to be on a stage in front of thousands of people.

I wasn't left alone long. Dressed in a pristine white suit, dark blue tie, white dress pants and black shoes, Edward made his way over to me causing the tears to spill down my cheeks again. He walked with a purpose about himself that I hadn't seen before. Flashing a nervous crooked grin to me, my mouth fell open as he got down on one knee in front of me. One of my hands covered my lips whilst he took the other into his. He looked down at the ground for a moment before staring me in the eyes. I got lost in the pools of emerald green, my tears still running down my cheeks. Something small was placed into my hand so I flicked my eyes down. There was a little midnight blue velvet box cupped in my hand. Within it nestled the most beautiful diamond ring I'd ever seen. The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round diamonds. The band was gold – delicate and narrow making a fragile web around the diamonds.

"Isabella Swan."

His voice was amplified over the speakers, a microphone hidden somewhere.

"My Bella. Would you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?"

Despite the hundreds of people, you could hear a pin drop. The silence seemed to echo off the buildings. Opening my mouth a couple of times, I tried to get one word out. As Edward's face started to look for an answer, it finally surfaced.

"Yes. Yes of course I will."

Whoops and Cheers rang out and cameras flashed over and over again. Relief was the most prominent emotion that I could see in Edward, but there was a lot of happiness and joy on his face. He pulled the ring from its confinements and held my shaking hand tightly. Still on his knee, he effortlessly slid the ring onto my finger. Standing up, he pressed his lips to my forehead and held me to him.

"I have one more question for you Bella."

With his voice continuing to be amplified everyone silenced once again. There was more. Everything had been so much but he wasn't finished. It was taking a lot of strength from dragging his lips down to mine.

"Do you want to get married now?"

Cheers from our audience sounded out as I gasped. His arm wound round my back with his lips resting against the top of my head. My breath fanned over his neck. Edward Cullen, my boyfriend of three years was now going to be my husband. The moment I'd dreamed about for so long was here.

"Yes. I want to be your wife."

Music started up and I felt Edward's lips turn up against my head. I held the edges of his suit as he stepped away from me. Looking out, I saw the silhouettes of hundreds of people. All the dancers from earlier were performing in different areas all the way down Main Street USA. Edward pressed his lips to my neck and led me off the stage. Both my hands were grabbed by Alice and Rose only for them to pull me away. I stared over my shoulder to see Edward grinning after me.

Disappearing into the empty arcade, my eyes flickered at the change of lighting. I couldn't stop smiling as they halted me. My leather jacket was ripped off my arms and a veil tucked into the back of my hair by the comb.

"Your mother wants you to wear this?"

Rose held a sapphire pendant necklace around my neck and clipped the back together. Bringing my hand up to touch it, I realised what it was. Grandma Marie had a necklace that was given to her by Papa Thomas on their wedding night. Renee always said that whenever it was worn, Grandma Marie had luck on her side. She wore it when my mother was born. She wore it when she won the lottery. She wore it when Papa Thomas was undergoing chemotherapy and he got better. She wore it for three weeks when my mother was hit by a car when she was young. She wore it when I was born. It would bring me luck now.

Something clicked in my brain so I turned to Rose in doubt.

"What about my parents? Do they know? I wanted Charlie to walk me down the aisle. I can't do this without them here."

The soft sound of footfall met my ears and I turned to see my father making his way over to us. I broke into a run to him and threw myself into his chest. I'd never seen him in a suit before but he looked really good. He held me close to him, rubbing my back gently. When I pulled away, there were tears in his eyes and his face with a sad smile on his lips.

"Come on Bella. This is your moment. You're not my baby girl anymore."

"I'll always be your baby girl Dad. I love you."

"I love you too Princess."

He looped his arm and I gripped at his forearm. We started through the arcade and I looked back; Alice and Rose were gone. Making our way outside, I heard 'Beauty and the Beast' being played through the speakers. A path had been cleared through the crowd with the Disney performers on either side holding candles. Holding onto Charlie's arm, we made our way along the path, heading towards the stage again. The flowers still in my hands, I couldn't look up so stared at the smooth cobble stones beneath my feet. As we got to the centre island at the bottom of Main Street, I looked up to see Edward smiling widely at me. Our family stood on one side with our friends on the other. My father handed me over to Edward before stepping back beside Renee and Phil.

The music quieted and a formal looking man stood between us. Everyone silenced once again. He began to speak the words that would bind us together. I listened intently to every word before I was swept into Edward's arms. His lips descended on mine sealing our vows. I was now his wife. And he's my amazing husband. We share the same name now but there's so much more than that. His love for me would be on show to everyone whenever my name would come up.

Two arms wrapped all the way around my waist as I was twisted and dipped. My husband's lips came back to mine for a deep kiss whilst the crowd whistled and cheered. We then spent ten minutes or so, hugging our friends and family before I was led to a silver framed horse-drawn carriage. I climbed into the carriage with Edward behind me. Cuddling into his side, we began to trot along, past the crowds of people watching on. He had one arm around my waist, the other running up and down my forearm. I tilted my head up and pressed my lips to his.

"What happens next?"

As I spoke, my lips moved over his. His lips moved across my jaw and down to my shoulder before he spoke against my skin.

"Normally, newlyweds go off on a honeymoon for a few weeks and consummate their marriage. We're not going to leave Disney but we are definitely going to consummate."

His lips moved off my skin as the carriage slowed to a stop. He stepped out and scooped me into his arms. Nestled against his chest, I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I took this time to memorise everything about him. The way his chest rose and fell with every breath he took was hypnotizing. Honeysuckle invaded my nose, his natural essence emitting from him. His suit was soft to lean against and I could feel his defined pecks beneath. My eyes flickered open to see brighter lights up ahead. Edward walked us straight into the Disney Contemporary Resort. He'd carried me a long way. The lights were bright so I stared straight up at Edward's face. We went a long way up in the elevator before he placed my feet down outside a door. After sliding the key into place, he pushed the door open. I didn't pay much attention to the room other than the king sized bed. The bed had a golden comforter with white pillows lining the headboard. Delicately balanced on their corners sat two golden cushions. Clicking shut behind me, Edward made sure the door was locked. I felt his lips on my neck and tensed. This was the moment I'd been waiting for. The moment we'd been waiting for.

"I haven't broken my promise."

He continued to place his lips to my neck whilst his arms wound round my waist. With more passion in his kisses, I wrapped one arm around the back of his neck and tangled my fingers into his hair.

"I've also thought about what you said."

Resting his chin on my shoulder, I could feel his breath against my neck.

"What about?"

"I want us to have a baby."

I let out a long breath I didn't know I had been holding. He stepped around me and took my hands in his. Sucking the inside of my wrist, he closed his eyes and smiled widely. His lips trailed down my arm to the crook of my elbow.

"Why don't you wash up in the bathroom? Alice packed a bag for you."

"Okay."

Pressing his lips to mine a couple of times, I forced myself to leave his arms and go into the bathroom. Leaning against the door, a long breath left my lungs before I opened the little carry bag that sat on the toilet seat. Alice had packed a couple lingerie sets for me to wear and I'd definitely be using them at some point. But tonight I was going to be me because that's who Edward loves the most. With my plain black panties and bra on, I pulled one of Edward button downs on over the top. Leaving the top two buttons undone, I started to remove the flowers from my hair. When I was ready, I pulled the door open. Edward was lying in the middle of the bed. He'd changed into a pair of yoga pants and relaxed back on the bed.

Crawling across the bed, a giant smile spread across my face. Immediately, I crashed my lips to his and straddled his waist. He smiled into my kiss and held onto my hips. Turning me onto my side, he took the back of my left hand in his and transferred his lips from mine to my palm. His lips placed kisses all over my hand before constantly pecking the ring on my finger.

"I have waited so long to get this ring on your finger."

He moved his lips back to mine. His fingers swiftly started to undo the buttons on the shirt I was wearing. Moving my lips with his, I ran my hands over his abs causing his lips to part. With my shirt open, he dipped his head down to my revealed skin. A breath left me as I felt his loving kisses. Threading my fingers through his hair, I pulled at it gently. Swiftly, he unclipped the back of my bra and slid it from my body. His actions were slow, passionate as he finally made love to me. I'd asked for sex over and over but what I got was so much more than that. Even though I felt physically exhausted, I wouldn't stop yet. Edward was now my husband and I wasn't going to waste a minute to show him that I loved him.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Edward's_ _POV_

 _Five_ _years_ _later_

Life had only got better since our senior year in High School. Bella and I had been very happily married for five years and we had a beautiful baby girl nine months after our wedding night. We cherished little Toni with everything we had because she would be our one and only. She was surprisingly small for her age of five; just 38 inches compared to the average 42. Her hair was just like mine but longer. It fell just below her shoulder blades and was a mess of soft bronze locks. With warm earthy brown eyes like her mothers, I melt every time she looks at me. Similar to Bella, she has me wrapped around her finger. She's much like her mother in many ways. Reading and writing are some of her favourite hobbies. Ever since she was a newborn baby, I'd read her a book before she slept. Bella liked to sit in with us and listen. They were my two beautiful girls. Toni also enjoys art; like I do. She dreams of becoming an artist like her father and it makes me so proud. There is nothing in the world that I love more than seeing my girls happy.

It was the first time Toni had gone without her mother for any length of time. There were occasional times I had to leave for work but never went for long. Bella had never gone. Her father wasn't well though. He'd had a stroke a year ago and wasn't doing much better. The doctors feared the worst for him. Bella had gone to be with him. My heart was with Bella every day. Every evening I rang Bella at six o'clock for the last week. Charlie had been miraculously getting better. With plenty of money, I'd made sure that he had the best care and comfort he could have. I didn't want Bella to see him suffering and Charlie deserved so much more. The doctors hadn't expected him to live that much longer than he already had but from what Bella had told me, he may survive this and live healthily enough for a few more years. We all hoped for the best.

Toni missed her mother to say the least. She seemed very understanding though. The fact that I took her to school and picked her up afterwards made her happy. We had done as much as we could to distract both of us from the gap that Bella had left. It would only be another week before Bella returned home though. By the end of that week Toni would be on summer vacation. We had nothing planned as of yet but I had a few ideas.

Work had been going really well for both Bella and I. I'd opened my own art gallery displaying all my work as well as putting it up for sale. Knowing what it was like trying to enter the art world, I had also used a lot of my money to open a different sort of art gallery. It was for young artists to display any work they had that they wanted people to see or sell. There were a lot of pieces of work within the gallery at all times. The young artists were thrilled when their work sold and repeatedly paid their small fee to display in my gallery. I didn't earn much from it but got a percentage of each piece of work sold. I still needed to make an income for myself and my family.

Bella had taken an English Literature course at college and finished it online when she had our baby. She'd become a well-known author in the last few years, having written several best-selling novels. Her publisher was in the midst of negotiating a movie adaptation of her best-selling series of novels, Twilight. They were a spin on our life in Forks. The four series of supernatural romance books have all reached number one in multiple countries for long periods of time. Every time one of Bella's books reaches even the top ten she acts grateful but on the inside she's jumping up and down like a little girl.

All of our dreams had come to be and we couldn't be happier.

 **-x-**

 **Hey guys,**

 **So that was the last chapter. I have loved writing this story. Being able to take some of my crazy ideas and create a piece like this, I wasn't sure how it would be taken, but I have loved the response to it. Please leave a review and tell me what you like, what you think could be better. I only want to be able to produce the best stories possible for your reading pleasure.**

 **I am going to write a sequel. Don't worry about that. But I am in the middle of a different story. Please be patient because the sequel will come eventually.**

 **Leave a comment now with your ideas as to what you want to happen. I can't promise I'll use them all because I've already got the skeleton as to where the sequel will go, but I do want to hear what you want. Maybe some of your ideas will inspire me for a completely new story.**

 **Anyway, I'm in the middle of another story that I will start publishing in the next week or so. I'm a regular updater and don't want to leave my lovely readers without anything to enjoy reading. The next story will come soon.**

 **Love all my readers and take your thoughts to heart.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**


End file.
